На Дне
by Ldinka
Summary: Только для фанатов Тима Спидл. Это слэш и АУ. Даже не заглядывайте, если есть предубеждения. Жизнь Тима в Нью-Йорке до Майами.
1. Chapter 1

Знакомые вам герои мне не принадлежат, незнакомых я придумала сама.

Warnings: Это AU и к тому же здесь время не совпадает со временем в сериале. Да и здесь полно намеков на слэш, если это вас смущает, представьте, что один из них женщина.

A/N Ладно не выдержала моя душонка, выставляю еще не оконченный рассказ. Это серия основана на рассказе «Штемпель», по просьбам некоторых читающих, «На дне» это первая большая часть из серии, в ней описана жизнь Тима в Нью – Йорке. Если мне хватит запала (а для этого пишите как можно больше хвалебных ревью к каждой главе ;-)) то далее последуют части про Майами. Целиком и полностью это будет представлять собой своего рода приквел и сиквел (простите уж за выражения) «Штемпеля». Кто хочет почитать, он на английском где-то здесь (называется Postmark).

**НА ДНЕ**

**Брошенный и побитый.**

Тим сидел в дальнем углу библиотеки. Библиотекарша сначала отказывалась дать ему учебник по химии для старших классов, ведь ему было всего лишь 14. Обычно в библиотеке сидела Миссис Спратт, но она приболела, и ее заменяла некая Мисс Робертс. Но он убедил ее, попросив заглянуть в его читательскую карточку и убедиться, что книги для своего возраста он прочел еще в 12 лет. И вот он сидел в углу и грыз ногти. Честно говоря, он мог бы взять эту книгу домой, но ему совсем не хотелось выходить из библиотеки. По двум причинам. Первая причина ошивалась на игровой площадке перед школой в виде 15 летнего капитана футбольной команды и половины этой самой футбольной команды. Вторая причина ждала его дома, в виде родителей, которые, честно говоря, и не ждали его вовсе. Тим сидел, уставившись на одну страницу, вот уже минут пять. Нет то чтобы он не понимал того, что было там написано. Нет. Просто он задумался о своей жизни. Сегодня без милой доброй миссис Спратт ему было особенно одиноко. Да он способный парнишка с феноменальной визуальной памятью. Да он отлично разбирается в биологии химии и физике. Да он любит читать. Да, ему пророчат стипендию в самом престижном ВУЗе Нью-Йорка. Только от этого жить веселее почему-то не становится. Как бы он не старался, как бы он не рвал себе спину, стремясь быть лучшим если не в спорте, то в науке, все равно он оставался ненужным ребенком. Он давно понял, не смотря на свой юный возраст, что родителям он был обузой. Теперь, когда они достигли материального благополучия и решили все свои проблемы, им было легче завести нового ребенка, чем пытаться найти подход к уже привыкшему к одиночеству и пренебрежению подростку, вступающему в период полового созревания. И когда родители сообщили ему, что у него скоро родится братик, Тим уже знал, что теперь он может просто уйти из дома, и никто не заметит. Но уже тогда четыре года назад Тим понимал, что за него может вступиться только он сам. Тогда он решил, что не будет спать ночами, не будет вылезать из библиотек, но добьется стипендии в каком-нибудь колледже и покинет этот холодный, для него, дом.

Он прибывал на самом дне своей черной грусти, когда на книгу упала тень. «Проблемы с химией, братишка?», - раздался голос. Тим испуганно вскинул голову и уставился в серые глаза, обрамленные черными ресницами. «Да не бойся, я не кусаюсь», - продолжил парень. Ему было лет 16. Его волосы были пепельного цвета. На висках они были практически выбриты, так что Тим сразу заметил кольцо, вдетое в верхнюю часть правого уха. Парень слегка склонил голову и приветливо улыбнулся. Тим тут же потянуло ответить на улыбку улыбкой. Но он тут же одернул себя и нахмурился. «Плохой денек выдался, братишка?», - парень плюхнулся на соседний стул: «Да ладно, кто тебя обидел, дитя?». Тиму это совсем не понравилось. «Я не дитя», - буркнул он в ответ. «Ах, он умеет говорить», - притворно удивился парень. Тим обиженно засопел и вцепился зубами в большой палец. Парень нахмурился и сказал: «Знаешь, грызть ногти – это дурная привычка». «Тебе то что», - Тим сам себе удивлялся, обычно он не был таким грубым. Даже когда к нему приставали Дон и его команда. «Мне ничего», - ответил парень, но продолжал сидеть рядом. Тим тяжело вздохнул и попытался сфокусироваться на тексте перед ним. «Так тебе помочь?» - вдруг спросил парень. Тим сморщил нос: «Нет, спасибо, я сам могу разобраться». «Знаешь, а это редкость видеть подростка сгорбившегося над книгой в библиотеке, которая к тому же на уровень выше по сложности». «Что ж, наслаждайтесь видом», - проворчал Тим и перевернул страницу. «Сарказм признак разочарованности в жизни», - не унимался парень. Тим захлопнул книгу и повернулся к парню лицом: «Ну и в каком журнале для подростков ты вычитал сие мудрое изречение?». Терпение Тима подходило к концу. Вернее оно пришло, потому что не слыша ответа того парня, он встал и пошел в сторону выхода. Подойдя к мисс Робертс, он попросил разрешения взять книгу на неделю. Какого же было его раздражение, когда парень последовал за ним. Выйдя на улицу Тим, тихо выругался себе под нос. У выхода с площадки толпились Дон и еще трое парней. Игнорируя парня, идущего за ним попятам, Тим быстро пошел в сторону ворот. «А, Тимми! Нашел себе, наконец, девочку, я погляжу», - язвительным голоском заговорил с ним Дон. «Ну, у тебя то их целых трое, как я погляжу», - таким же голосом ответил Тим. «Хм, смелый парень», - тихо проговорил увязавшийся за ним тип. «Что ты сказал?» - тут же включилась свита Дона. Сам Дон покраснел, и Тим с дрожью в руках увидел, как руки Дона скатались в кулаки. «Я говорю, при тебе сразу три мальчика, на случай если нарветесь на кого-нибудь из детсада, способного дать сдачи», - продолжал Тим. В ту минуту ему было все равно. Он просто выплескивал свое раздражение и разочарование на первого, попавшегося на его пути. И ему по прежнему было все равно, когда правый кулак Дона описав короткую дугу из-за всех сил врезался в его губу. Тим тут же почувствовал, как рот залила кровь.


	2. Chapter 2

**Вечеринка на вершине небоскреба.**

На крыше было полно молодых людей. Все, и девушки и парни, были одеты в черное. Была глубокая ночь. Светили лишь звезды, не заглушаемые даже никогда не гаснущими огнями города. Было тихо, далеко внизу шумели улицы. Но здесь так высоко над землей, так близко к вселенской пустоте звенела тишина. Не было даже слышно дыхания сотни молчащих людей. Они просто стояли и ждали.

Тим вошел в эту темноту и тишину. Как и все он знал, что надо делать, знал, что надо молчать, знал, что надо ждать. Он смотрел на небо и мысли его были пусты, как этот мир вокруг него. Далекие миры слабо помигивали с холодного неба, большие бездушные шары огненной лавы вблизи, с Земли они казались лишь белой пылью. Они были лишь фоном, а не важной частью мироздания. Лишь фоном, как люди одетые в черное, молча ждавшие на крыше…

Тим закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть всего этого. Ничего не изменилось, лишь темнота стала абсолютной. Он ждал и дождался. Сначала по легким ударили басы, затем послышались переливы клавишных и запели голоса. И вот музыка заполнила все окружающее пространство. Она полностью поглотила его тело. Тим понял, что должен открыть глаза и увидеть других людей, иначе он сам станет звуковой волной, пробивающей стены и облака. Он открыл глаза. Но вокруг были не люди. В темноте двигались тени. Они прыгали и кружились. Они танцевали. По толпе скользили неоновые лучи выхватывая… нет не лица людей, а странных существ, диких необузданных светящихся в неоне. 'Фосфорицирующая краска', - с облегчением подумал Тим. Они изрисовали лица фосфорицирующей, светящейся в неоне краской. Теперь Тим видел тигриные полосы, пятна леопардов и гепардов, кошачьи мордочки и просто буйство фантазии подростков. Тим посмеялся над своим секундным страхом. Ведь он тоже был разукрашен. Он не стал придумывать что-то слишком сложное. Квадратные спирали на щеках и на лбу, по всему телу. На нем были черные брюки, расстегнутая черная рубашка, которая на холодном ветру распахивалась, обнажая его изрисованную грудь. Он стоял на холодной крыше, и его длинные черные волосы согревали лишь шею и верх спины. Легкие черные кеды на ногах, черный платок на шее. Была глубокая осень. Но Тим не боялся. Он знал, что через некоторое время он забудет про холод, про ветер и пустоту. Останется лишь его оболочка, а внутреннее «Я» сольется с «Я» всех присутствующих в поклонении «их» богу, тому, кто стоял у пульта и мог управлять их желаниями, как дирижер дирижирует оркестр. Ему нравилось это чувство свободы от мыслей, проблем и неисполнимых желаний. Он стал постепенно вливаться в танец, теперь уже охотно отдаваясь музыке и движению. И вот уже звучит пятая или шестая композиция, и Тим уже не серая тень на крыше, а дикий шаман в победной пляске богам.

Тим медленно приходил в себя. Было ужасно холодно и мокро. Очередной порыв ветра бросил ему в лицо и ужалил обнаженную грудь сотней ледяных иголок, заставив его, наконец, открыть глаза, хотя глаза его и так были открыты. Как будто его выволокли на свет из кромешной тьмы. Его и вправду куда-то тащили за руку. «Давай, Прыткий, шевели ногами, ты уже у нас прыткий!» - проговорил его загадочный спутник. Прытким его стал называть Тень почти с первой встречи. Потом с его легкой руки эта кличка приклеилась к Тиму и теперь каждый, даже Учитель, называл его Прытким. «Прыткий, я же вижу, ты уже очухиваешься, давай, двигай ногами по быстрее, иначе нас поймают!» - ворвался голос в его мысли. Знакомый голос. Айсберг, да точно, Айсберг. «Айсберг… поймают?», - Тим с трудом мог поверить, что это он сам сказал. «Да! Набежали копы, половину заловили, потому что они слишком глубоко в транс ушли, совсем ничего не понимали, как и ты. Ничего потом спасибо мне скажешь…», - Айсберг, наконец, остановился. Только теперь он заметил, что Тим практически раздет. Тим сам того еще не понимал, но его начинало трясти он холода. «Боги, ты же подхватишь воспаление легких!», - воскликнул Айсберг, - «Ну что за странная придурь, ходить до первого снега в рубашке и кедах! Давай, я тебе помогу». Айс понял, что Тим еще не до конца пришел в себя. Он сорвал с себя бандану и бережно завязал ее на голове Тима. Убедившись, что уши у него прикрыты, Айс стал застегивать рубашку. Потом он снял с себя кожаную куртку, оставшись в толстом шерстяном свитере, и надел ее на Тима. Тот слегка нахмурившись, наблюдал за его маневрами. «Давай Тимми, приходи в себя, тебе еще надо нас довезти до кампуса (общаги). Тимми! Я не умею водить мотоцикл! Скажи, какое сегодня число». Тим уже чувствовал, что его ноги и руки леденеют. 'Кампус, мотоцикл, число…', - Тим вдруг понял, что его трясет. Айсберг молча смотрел в его глаза, видя в них проблески приходящего сознания. Видя их медленный тем, Айсберг опять схватил Тима за руку и потащил его дальше, к мосту, под которым они спрятали Тимкин мотоцикл. «Тоже мне, прыткий!» - проворчал Айсберг. Постепенно, не слыша за собой погони, он стал успокаиваться и решил сбавить темп, чтобы дать Тиму еще немного времени.

Он вспомнил, когда первый раз увидел Тима четыре года назад. С тех пор Тим почти не изменился, лишь подрос немного и возмужал. Тогда его представили Прытким. И действительно, тот все делал с удивительной быстротой и легкостью. Быстрее всех усваивал движения боевого танца, которым их обучал Учитель, быстрее всех читал, быстрее всех понимал прочитанное. Быстрее всех впадал в транс. Но… медленнее всех выходил из него. И Айсбергу казалось, что Тим делал это медленно, потому что не хотел из него выходить. Он оглянулся на Тима и увидел, что тот уже вполне самостоятельно передвигается.

Айсберг вспомнил их первую ночь. Тогда волосы Тима еще были короткими, и Айсбергу нравилось взъерошивать их. Тим был девственником и поэтому Айсберг был очень нежен и внимателен. Это было летом, и окна в квартире Учителя были распахнуты. Белые прозрачные шторы чуть светились в темноте, раздуваясь на ветру. Тим стоял у края постели, на которой лежал Айс, и смущенно смотрел на него, слегка склонив голову. Свет ночных улиц падал на его обнаженное тело, делая его почти не реальным. Айс молча взял его за руку и потянул за собой в постель. Сначала они просто изучали друг друга глазами, руками и губами. Тим постепенно становился увереннее и его движения были все смелее. Они придавались любви, да именно, любви все ночь. И лишь когда солнце появилось из-за горизонта, они, наконец, уснули друг у друга в объятьях. Айс вспомнил, что проснулся спустя часа три и увидел Учителя, с загадочной и немного хищной улыбкой смотрящего на два переплетенных тела в его постели. Он загляну Айсу в глаза и молча, одними губами приказал ему: «Спи!». Айс даже не был уверен, было ли это на самом деле или приснилось ему.

Оглянувшись вокруг и убедившись, что никто не видит, Айс спрыгнул с дороги, чудом поймав Тима, который просто свалился в след за ним. Они пробрались под мост, где стоял темно-синий спортивный мотоцикл Тима. Айсберг прислонил Тима к стенке и стал ждать. Он посмотрел на бледного молодого человека перед собой и почувствовал, как по низу живота разливается тепло. Воспоминания пробудили в нем желание. И хотя это было не место и не время, Айсберг резко притянул Тима к себе и вцепился в его губы. Тим быстро откликнулся. Его холодные руки тут же залезли под свитер Айса, заставив того воскликнуть от неожиданности и прийти в себя. «Тим, у тебя ледяные руки. Ты заболеешь, нам надо домой, положит тебя в горячую ванну и отпоить горячим шоколадом», - сказал Айс, нежно отводя руки Тима. Тот недовольно замычал. «Давай, Прыткий, доберемся до дома и вся ночь наша». Тим вывернул руки из хватки Айса и обхватил его за талию. Айс почувствовал холодные губы и язык на своей шее. Тим знал его слабости. Стиснув зубы, Айс ухватил Тима за плечи и отодвинул от себя. Тим был немного ниже Айса, поэтому последнему пришлось слегка наклониться, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне. «Прыткий, обещаю, мы займемся этим, как только доберемся до дома». Дождавшись неохотного кивка, Айсберг отпустил Тима. «Умница, а теперь, прошу». Айс шаркнул ножкой и приглашающим жестом указал Тима на мотоцикл.

Тим схватил свою любимую зверушку и с трудом потащил ее к дороге. Айсберг помог ему. Честно говоря, он не долюбливал мотоциклы. И не понимал странной любви Тима к высоким скоростям и опасным для жизни маневрам. Еще он не одобрял упорное не желание Тима надевать шлем. Айсберг купил им парные шлемы, но Тим превратил свой в барабан, по которому он стучал, действую Айсу на нервы, мешая тому заниматься. Тогда Айсберг прогонял Тима в библиотеку и опять принимался за микробиологию или за философию или за математику или чем еще он там занимался. Свой же шлем Айс таскал везде и всюду, зная, что Тим забудет его где-нибудь, как только ему представиться возможность.

С трудом, вытащив мотоцикл на дорогу, Тим с еще большим трудом взобрался на него. И хотя Тим не брал в рот и капли спиртного, сейчас он выглядел мертвецки пьяным. Но Айс знал, что Тим на взводе и у него есть причина довезти их обоих до дома в целости и сохранности.


	3. Chapter 3

Прастите немного короткая, но там еще продолжение!

**Знакомство. **

Тим молча сплюнул кровь на асфальт и приготовился получить очередной удар. Но кулак Дона внезапно остановился в нескольких сантиметрах от его носа. Сфокусировав взгляд, Тим увидел, что руку капитана держит другая рука. Проведя взглядом от запястья до плеча, Тим увидел своего спасителя. Того самого парня, который привязался к нему в библиотеке. В первую секунду Дон и его подручные с удивлением пялились на незнакомого парня. «А ну убери руки!» - пришел в себя капитан. Парень лишь усмехнулся. Тим не понял, что конкретно произошло, но буквально через несколько минут все четверо Тимкиных обидчика валялись на земле. «Ого!» - выговорил Тим и с удивлением посмотрел на парня: «Ты можешь повторить тоже самое, только по медленнее, а то я несколько потерял нить событий между твоим первым ударом в челюсть Дона и последним пинком по заднице Боба», - Тим совсем растерялся, поэтому не сдерживал, как обычно, своего сарказма. Парень широко улыбнулся: «Наконец то, красавчик, я привлек твое внимание».


	4. Chapter 4

**Наркопритон.**

Пятеро парней с битами и прицепными цепями шли по темному сырому переулку. Влага на асфальте отражала свет из окон. Воняло в этом переулке так, что глаза слезились. Брезгливо перешагивая через кучи мусора и лужи, Тим утер глаза рукавом свитера. Он заплел свои длинные волнистые волосы в косу, чтобы они не мешали, и заправил ее под свитер, чтобы его нельзя было по ней опознать или просто схватить. От лыжной маски пока что одетой на манер спортивной шапочки, чесался лоб и затылок, но Тим сдерживал себя, боясь, что новички решат, что он нервничает. Вообще то он и вправду нервничал. Это не было его первым заданием, но он всегда нервничал. Где-то в глубине сознания, он знал то, что они делают – неправильно, неверно, не только с точки зрения закона, но и просто с человеческой точки зрения. Он знал, что для того, чтобы стать истинно свободным для своих желаний, нельзя признавать законом, никаких законов. Но что-то упорно портило ему удовольствие. Учитель был, конечно же, прав. Не раз он повторял, что ограничения и запреты, вбитые в нас с детства, подобно рефлексам, должны выбиваться. Жестоким нарушением этих запретов и полнейшей безнаказанностью. Чем они сейчас и собирались заняться. Они шли громить притон наркоманов.

Циничная, «взрослая» сторона Тима видела тонкий расчет их Учителя. Сначала они должны увериться, что они делают то, что правильно. Опять же используя привитые обществом понятия правильности и неправильности. Наркотики – это плохо. Наркотики убивают человека. Наркотики лишают человека свободы. И те, кто не смог отстоять эту свободу, и те кто, делая и продавая наркотики, навязывают людям заведомо проигранный последними бой, все они плохие. И если мы уничтожим этот притон, где полно этих самых подонков, мы сделаем хорошую, правильную вещь.

Они начинали с камня в витрину какого-нибудь дорогого бутика, продающего изделия и настоящего меха, с поджигания рекламных щитов, со сломанных дорожных знаков и разбитых светофоров. Они гоняли на украденных мотороллерах по станциям метро, опрокидывая мусор и распугивая пассажиров. Они называли себя антиподонками и оставляли свои автографы на стенах. За ними охотились патрульные. Но Учитель говорил, что свободен лишь тот, кто достаточно умен, чтобы сохранить эту свободу. Поэтому избранную их часть, дольше всех знающих Учителя, изучавшие боевой танец под его покровительством, до сих пор были на свободе. Полиция даже не знала, как они выглядят, где собираются. Учитель был непредсказуем, и поэтому действия антиподонков тоже были непредсказуемы.

Сегодня было третье «крупное дело» Тима. И сегодня он, вместе с Тенью, вел на крупняк трех новичков, подопечных Джонса. Тим перебирал цепь, не зная, сможет ли он сегодня справиться с желанием пройтись ей по чьей-нибудь спине. Тим знал, что сдерживать себя значит ограничивать свою свободу, значит сдаваться условностям и желаниям других. Это было запрещено. И его могли наказать. Он с содроганием вспоминал, как однажды, он засомневался и его наказали. Учитель держал его у себя несколько суток, без воды и еды. Он делал с Тимом все что хотел, держал на привязи, запрещал кому-либо говорить с ним, помогать ему, обращать на него внимание. После этого он несколько месяцев не мог позволить Айсбергу прикоснуться к нему, даже обнять. Тогда Учитель снова поговорил с ним. Этот разговор был долгим и скорее напоминал разговор отца с сыном или психоаналитика с пациентом. Тим смутно помнил, о чем они говорили. Но он помнил лишь одно, как бросился в объятья Айса сразу как вернулся в их комнату. Такого буйного секса не знал еще ни Тим, ни даже более опытный Айс. Они оба не могли сидеть и вообще двигаться, не скривившись при этом от боли и нового наплыва желания, еще несколько дней.

Под наплывом воспоминаний Тим начал постепенно терять над своим телом контроль. Походка его стала немного дерганной, а глаза загорелись странным, внушающим страх серо-зеленным огнем. Его спутники почувствовали перемену в Тиме. И если новички, нервно сглотнув, решили держаться сегодня (а один и вообще всегда) от Прыткого подальше, то Тень довольно улыбнулся и положил руку на плечо Тима, прося его потерпеть еще немного. Решив, что пора начать готовиться, Тим натянул маску на лицо, а на руки натянул резиновые перчатки. Они не хотели оставлять следов.

_Music: Rammstein Feuer Frei_

Они подошли к металлической двери, и один из новеньких постучал, пока другие спрятались по бокам, чтобы их не заметили из открывшегося в двери окошка. Окошко отворилось, оттуда послышалось: «Че надо?». «Полетать бы», - с хрипотцой ответил пацан. Новенький сыграл отменно, дверь открылась, и началось. Тим пинком распахнул дверь до конца и, пнув охранника в живот, двинулся внутрь. Другие последовали за ним. Не останавливаясь ни на секунду, Тим летел по коридору, сметая бежавших на шум охранников. Распинывая и расшвыривая их, Тим полностью отдался зверю, пробудившемуся внутри его. Вышибая дверь за дверью, он размахивал цепью и бил все подряд. За ним, добивая оставшееся, бежали обезумевшие от страха и неожиданной, нехарактерной для Прыткого, ярости новички. Влетев в большую комнату, где сидело человек десять, Тим, размахнувшись цепью, сбил со столика в центре комнаты какие-то банки, шприцы и бутылки со спиртным. Люди сидевшие на лежаках, матрасах и просто на полу, стали подавать признаки жизни. Тут какой-то парень вскочил со своего места и кинулся на Тима. Тот мягко подпрыгнул и ударил бегущего правой ногой в грудь. Того отшвырнуло обратно к стенке. Мягко приземлившись, Тим не стал терять и секунды. Он размахнулся сложенной пополам цепью и в последний момент отпустил один конец. Цепь с тошнотворным шмяканьем врезалась в лицо того парня. Один из новичков выбежал из комнаты, и Тень заметил это. Новичок был еще не готов. Другие двое уже избивали еще одного вздумавшего кинуться на них парня. Капли крови забрызгали почти всю комнату. А Тим уже двигался дальше. Тень следовал за ним тенью. Он следил, чтобы Тим не навредил себе или новичкам. Он прикрывал эту группу, следил, чтобы те не наследили, и принимал своего рода экзамен. Тут раздался довольный рык Тима. Тень усмехнулся, поняв, почему Айсберг не мог ходить на дела вместе с Прытким. Когда Тим терял над собой контроль, Айсберг не мог оставаться таким же холодным и беспристрастным как обычно. Тим нашел железную дверь, ведущую в лабораторию. Прыткий на самом деле был прытким. Он успел разгромить почти весь притон за считанные секунды. И даже те, за дверью, еще не поняли, что происходит, а Тим уже готовился взорвать эту дверь ко всем чертям. Послав новичков довершать начатое, Тень, под визги и вопли избиваемых нарков, принялся налеплять пластит на дверные петли и замок. Тим нервно перебирал цепь у него за спиной. Парень стоил тех усилий, которые Тень потратил на него, вытаскивая его в тот памятный день из библиотеки. Вставив детонаторы, Тень быстренько спрятался в ближайшей комнате. Чертыхнувшись, он выскочил обратно, схватил Тима за плечо, увернулся от его кулака и затащил его за собой в комнату. «Спокойно, Прыткий, это Тень», - успокоил он готового кинуться на него Тима. Прижавшись к стенке, Тень нажал на кнопку. Послышался громкий хлопок. Тень видел, как мимо дверного проема пролетели куски искореженного металла. Дав пыли немного осесть, Тень рванулся в открывшийся проем. Остальные знали что делать, они последовали за ним. За дверью был небольшой коридорчик и лестница, которая вела вниз в подвал. Тень знал, что внизу хранили товар, и при нем сидел один ботаник, отмеряющий дозы, его подручный, носящий дозы наверх, и пять - шесть бугаев для охраны. Подручный валялся внизу лестницы, очевидно, его накрыло взрывом. Рядом кашлял один из охранников. Тень вынул пистолет, так на всякий случай, хотя информатор уверял, что на этой точке оружие было только у менеджера, который сегодня был в отъезде. Один охранник уже шел на него, замахнувшись полицейской дубинкой, когда между ними встал Тим. Он увернулся от дубины, мягко скользнув в сторону. Охранника по инерции чуть наклонило вперед. Он только начал разворачиваться к Прыткому, как тот ударил его правой в челюсть. Удар у Тима был отменный. Охранника развернуло, а кровь брызнувшая из разбитой челюсти брызнула прямо на покрытое маской лицо Тени. Тому пришлось закрыть глаза на секунду, чтобы кровь не попала. Открыв, он увидел, что Тим увлеченно избивал уже другого бугая. Оглядевшись вокруг, Тень удовлетворенно отметил, что все три новичка, включая проявившего слабину, дрались, с переменным успехом с оставшимися охранниками. Тень немного помог им, пнув в лицо вылетевшего из общей кучи мужика, отправив его в очень долгий нок аут. Затем он вновь обратил свой взор на Тима. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как неожиданно проявивший смелость, ботаник швырнул пакет с белым порошком прямо в лицо Тима. Прыткий прикрыл лицо рукой и пакет, врезавшись в его предплечье, разорвался, покрыв белой пылью всего Тима. Тот закашлялся и стал тереть глаза. Воспользовавшись дезориентацией Тима, ботаник рванулся на него с металлической табуреткой в руках. Тень всем телом налетел на ботаника и впечатал его в стену. Оставив медленно оседающего парня, Тень кинулся к Тиму. Тот уже сидел на коленях, сгибаясь пополам от кашля, и усиленно тер глаза. «Подожди, Тим, не три, только хуже сделаешь», - Тень мягко отвел руки Тима от его лица. «Как-то странно…» - пробормотал Тим. Тень заглянул в его покрасневшие глаза… «Вот дерьмо, Айсберг меня заживо съест». Зрачки Тима были расширены. «Что случилось!», - обеспокоено спросил один из новичков. «Он наглотался кокаина», - буркнул Тень, - «Помогите мне его поставить на ноги». Один из новеньких, тот, что струсил, подхватил Тима под левый локоть. Тень под правый. И они повели его к выходу. «Эээ… Тень, а что с наркотиками?» - спросил третий новенький. 'Умница', - подумал Тень. Он кивком головы подозвал «Умницу» и сказал: «Выходите пока на улицу, я тут доделаю». Тень дождался, когда те отошли подальше, и достал из своей бездонной куртки три гранаты. Выдернув чеку из одной из них, он швырнул их в подвал и рванул к выходу. Выбегая из здания, Тень почувствовал, как его обдало жаром от взрыва, за которым через долю секунды последовало еще два.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ценный приз.**

«Наконец то, красавчик, я привлек твое внимание», - сказал этот странный парень. «Давай я провожу тебя до дома, чтобы с тобой еще чего не случилось», - продолжил тот и достал из кармана платок. Он нежно приложил его к губам Тима, останавливая кровотечение. Тим напрягся, но позволил парню делать то, что тот делал. «Что же ты за себя не постоишь? Врезал бы пару раз и они бы отстали», - проговорил он. «Вы вообще кто?» - спросил Тим. «Я? Тень…» Тим скептически приподнял бровь. Он попытался поджать губы, но вместо этого скривился от боли. «Тебе надо промыть раны и приложить лед», - стал давать наставления… «Тень». «Сам знаю», - буркнул Тим. Тень лишь покачал головой. Дон и его подручные начали приходить в себя. Тень молча взял Тима за руку и повел его прочь от школьной площадки. Так они шли молча минут пять. «Мне не туда», - сказал Тим, и из губы опять стала сочиться кровь. Тень остановился и опять приложил платок к губе Тима. Тот на этот раз отвернулся: «Я сам». Тень, вздохнув, спросил: «Что же ты родителям скажешь?» - «Ничего…» - «Как же так?» - «Им наплевать…» Тень слегка прищурил глаза: «Брошен и побит… Самое время познакомить тебя с Учителем». Тим посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего. «Учитель, Тень, ты либо больной, либо у вас секта какая-то, что в принципе не отменяет твоего диагноза». Мягко рассмеявшись, Тень заметил: «А ты в карман за словом не лезешь…Тень… Тенью меня прозвал старший брат, потому что я все время таскался за ним, как тень. Учитель… Он обучает философии боевого танца, того, что ты видел только что…» - «Ооо…» - «Нет, серьезно, Учитель помогает таким как ты, как я, сбившимся с пути…» - «Я не сбился с пути, я четко вижу свою цель и иду к ней», - Тим двинулся в сторону своего дома. «Такой уверенный…», - Тень последовал за Тимом. «Твой брат был прав, назвав тебя Тенью», - бросил через плечо Тим. Ухмыльнувшись, Тень продолжал идти за Тимом: «Мог бы и…», - только начал он говорить, как Тим перебил его: «Знаю, спасибо, что спас мою задницу от очередного избиения». Тень тут же взглянул на вышеупомянутую часть Тимкиной анатомии. «Да, красавчик, оно того стоило». – «У меня имя есть, прекрати звать меня красавчиком». – «Но я не знаю твоего имени, _красавчик_», - ехидно заметил Тень. Тим резко остановился и развернулся. Тень аж слегка отпрянул от неожиданности. Он ожидал увидеть ярость в глазах Тима, но увидел лишь искорки веселья. Протянув руку Тени, Тим представился: «Тимоти Спидл, очень приятно познакомится». Тень пожал протянутую руку: «Виктор Готфрай, но все зовут меня Тенью, приятно познакомиться».

В тот день они поговорили о жизни Тима, о его привычках и хобби. Тень все больше гордился своим чутьем, видя, что выбрал парня с огромным потенциалом, который тот уже начал реализовывать, причем вполне успешно. Тим увлекался науками, самой любимой была химия. Тиму было не интересно просто смотреть на мир. Ему хотелось понять, почему в нем все происходит так, а не иначе. Тиму быстро удавалось запоминать цифры и формулы. К тому же у него не было друзей, так что все свободное время он проводил в библиотеке, читая все подряд.

Тень удивленно разглядывал этого паренька. Одетый в растянутую футболку, с длинными рукавами, потертые горчичного цвета джинсы и неопределенного цвета кеды, с взлохмаченными короткими волнистыми волосами, Тим вовсе не производил впечатление «ботаника» - отличника. 'Ценный приз', - думал о нем Тень. Он решил, что потратит на это хоть год, но Тим станет одним из них.

На это ушло лишь две недели.


	6. Chapter 6

**Тим под кайфом, а Айсберг в ярости.**

Тень подбежал к углу переулка, где его ждали новички и не по-доброму улыбающийся Тим. Они сорвали маски. «Не выкидывать их, мы не оставляем следов», - строго проговорил Тень, снимая маску с Тима. Прыткий схватил Тень за плечо, тот еле удержался, чтобы не зашипеть от боли. «Пошли, погоняем на байках», - очень медленно проговорил Тим. «Сейчас не время, Тимми», - Тень повел его в сторону спрятанного фургона. «В смысле не время, самое время, или ты испугался? Не может быть, чтобы Тень испугался погоняться со мной, _Тимми,_ на мотиках», - Тим ботал без умолку, но все же позволял вести себя куда требовалось. Тень с кислой миной слушал бред обдолбанного Тима. Айсберг его убьет, за то, что недоглядел за Тимом. Они дошли до фургона, когда Тим заметил, что весь покрыт порошком. Тогда он стал яростно отряхаться. «Что за гадость на меня налипла?», - все так же медленно проговорил он. Стянув через голову черный свитер, Тим яростно отбросил его в сторону. На пути свитера оказался один из новичков. Тот испуганно вцепился в тряпку, не зная, что с ней делать. Умница и струсивший тихо стояли рядом и смотрели на Тень, ожидая его реакции. Тень молча отобрал свитер у новичка и засунул его в мешок для мусора, где уже лежали маски и перчатки новичков. Тим тем временем попытался отряхнуть джинсы, но с удивлением уставился на синие медицинские перчатки, натянутые на его руки. «Давай, я тебе помогу», - Тень стал стягивать с Тима перчатки. «Может ты куртку оденешь?», - решился заговорить Умница. Он, как и другие новички, не знал о поразительной способности Тима игнорировать холод. Поэтому вид Прыткого, стоящего в одной белой майке на ночном холоде, вызывал у них мурашки. Тень просто достал из фургона другой свитер. «Умница, помоги мне», - Тень ткнул пальцем в понравившегося ему новенького. «Меня Диего зовут», - сказал Умница, но все таки подошел. «Теперь ты Умница», - сказал Тень и стал натягивать темно-зеленый свитер на голову Тима. Вдвоем с Умницей они запихнули Тима в фургон. Тень вздохнул с облегчением. Теперь Тим хотя бы не простудится. Сев за руль, Тень повез всех к складу, где их ждали Айсберг, Джонс и еще парочка из ребят.

«Не могу поверить, что ты, ТЕНЬ, смог проглядеть этого ботаника!», - Айсберг метался по комнате. Его, обычно холодные и спокойные голубые глаза, сейчас потемнели от возмущения и ярости. «Ты посмотри на него!», - Айс остановился по среди комнаты и, глядя прямо в глаза Тени, показал пальцем на лежащего на диване бледного Тима. На его лбу блестела испарина, он тяжело дышал. Рядом на корточках сидел Доктор и следил за сердцебиением и температурой Тима. «Ты же знаешь, к чему это может привести!», - Айсберг вцепился руками в свои пшеничного цвета волосы и опять забегал по комнате. Тень сморщившись, как будто только что сжевал целый лимон, сидел на другом диване и смотрел на Тима. По дороге на склад Прыткий умудрился выскочить их фургона на светофоре. Потом он хорошенько приложил одного из новеньких. А когда приехали на склад, он с радостным воплем кинулся на руки к Айсбергу, но где - то на пол пути отключился и свалился обескураженному Айсу под ноги, крепко поцеловав лбом бетонный пол. Первые пару секунд все стояли как громом пораженные, а потом все разом бросились к Тиму. Выяснив, что случилось, Айсберг срочно вызвал Дока и повез Тима на квартиру к Учителю. Тень естественно последовал за ними. Учитель тут же велел Доку действовать как при передозировке. И теперь все они расположились в гостиной, Айсберг орал как недорезанный и бегал по комнате. Тень, осознавая свою вину, молча внимал воплям разгневанного Айса. Учителя не было. Ему позвонили, как только они приехали, и он ушел.

«Он приходит в себя», - неожиданно подал голос Док. Айсберг моментально смол и кинулся к Тимке. Прыткий медленно открыл глаза. Они были затуманены, и было видно, что Тим еще не до конца понял, где он находится. Сколько раз Айсберг видел слегка растерянные глаза Тима, выходящего из транса, слегка недовольные глаза просыпающегося с утра Тима, но ни разу он не видел настолько пустых и бессмысленных глаз Тима, нанюхавшегося кокаина.

Айс присел на корточках у дивана. Правой рукой он нежно поглаживал Тимкину голову. Левую руку он положил на грудь Прыткого. Тот лишь бессмысленно разглядывал потолок. «Тимми», - прошептал Айс. Тим был очень бледен. Кожа его была влажной и холодной. Теперь Айс видел лишь эти пустые глаза, темные синяки под глазами и очень бледную блестящую кожу. Тим казался таким беззащитным, таким юным. Айсу хотелось обнять его, прижаться щекой к его щеке и шептать какие-нибудь глупые слова любви и утешения. Тим медленно повернул лицо в сторону Айсберга. Тот подался вперед. Тим медленно улыбнулся: «Айс…» - «Да, Прыткий?». Улыбка Тима стала еще шире. Айсберг увидел знакомые веселые искорки, которые вспыхивали во взгляде Тима каждый раз, когда он встречал Айсберга. В груди Айса потеплело. Это было так приятно, это вызывало такое ощущения счастья, осознавать, что кто-то приберегает эту улыбку, этот взгляд только для тебя одного. Но вот Тим отвел взгляд и слегка нахмурился. Айсбергу показалось, что кто-то выключил радугу, и цвета окружающего мира слегка поблекли и потускнели. Момент волшебства прошел, и Айсу пришлось вернуться на землю. «Что случилось?», - просипел Тим. Тут же рядом возник Док с чашкой горячего сладкого чая, которую молча протянул Айсбергу. Айс, приподняв голову Тима, дал ему немного отпить. «Ты нанюхался наркоты», - подал голос Тень. Глаза Тима округлились от удивления. «А.. точно, теперь припоминаю», - пробормотал он. И тут его бледное лицо неожиданно залилось краской. «Простите», - это все что он смог выдавить из себя, прежде чем ладонь Айсберга накрыла его рот. «Нечего тебе извиняться, ты не виноват», - Айс стрельнул недобрым взглядом в сторону Тень, мол, не будем показывать пальцем, кто у нас тут на самом деле виноват. «Давай укроем тебя по теплее», - Айс вскочил и побежал в спальню Учителя за пледом. Секунду спустя он вернулся с темно-синим шерстяным одеялом и начал укутывать в него Тима, бормоча что-то про холод, истощение и необходимость поспать. Тень, в глазах которого таилось облегчение и радость, помогал. Тим смущенно смотрел, как два парня кудахтали над ним, и где-то в глубине еще окутанного наркотическим туманном сознания застыли слезы. О нем никто так не заботился. И так вышло в его жизни, что семьей его стали не добрая хлопотливая мама и строгий, но заботливый отец, а хладнокровный и равнодушный ко всему Айсберг и циничный и жестокий Тень. Почему? Кто в этом виноват? Тим не знал. Знал он только одно: без них он будет ничем, без своей «семьи» он не проживет и дня.


	7. Chapter 7

**Тень.**

Две недели этот странный парень, называющий себя Тенью, крутился вокруг Тима. Он был все время рядом, на заднем фоне. Тим видел его то на углу улицы, где находился его дом, то в школьном дворе из окна класса, то в кафе напротив городской библиотеки. Иногда совершено без причины Тень подходил и заговаривал с Тимом, как будто они и не прерывали разговор, потом так же неожиданно удалялся. И опять стоял где-то неподалеку молчаливым стражем, нет, тенью, серой неприметной тенью, о которой все время забываешь, но всегда знаешь, что она есть.

Но вот в один пасмурный и промозглый день он куда-то исчез. И толи узнав об этом, толи почуяв это каким-то звериным чутьем, Дон выбрал момент и подкараулил Тима по дороге домой. Тим шел через небольшой пустырь, по которому проходила железная дорога. Он шел, как всегда задумавшись о чем-то своем, когда его грубо вернули к реальности тычком в спину. Споткнувшись, Тим еле удержался на ногах. Резко обернувшись, он увидел Дона и еще двоих парней из его класса. И только теперь он понял, что Тени нет. Не то чтобы Тим испугался. Просто почувствовал странную пустоту. Хоть Тень и был странным и непредсказуемым, он единственный кто общался с Тимом просто так, не требую ничего взамен. Перед ним стояло трое крепких парней с явным намерением хорошенько его избить, а Тиму почему-то было все равно. Лишь небольшое раздражение. Лишь желание, чтобы это поскорее закончилось, и он мог пойти домой и отдохнуть с часок, смотря телевизор и листая какой-нибудь журнал попивая мятный чай с медом. Горестно вздохнув, Тим посмотрел в сторону стоящих вдалеке многоэтажных домов окутанных в легкой дымке толи влажности толи смога. Холодный порыв ветра принес запах железной дороги и мокрого гравия. «Ищешь кого–то?», - раздался скрипучий голос Дона. У Тима лишь слегка дернулась верхняя губа. «Тим, тогда твоя подружка очень разозлила меня», - продолжил Дон. 'Заодно очень побив тебя', - голос даже в голове Тима смог прозвучать саркастически. «Раз твоей подружки нет рядышком, мы решили, что ты сможешь передать ей наш привет», - Дон явно упивался своим остроумием. 'Интересно, мама оставила мне оладьи, или мне самому их придется делать?', - тем временем думал Тим, с тоской разглядывая красные кирпичные дома. Как будто там было, что рассматривать. Молчание Тима начало выводить из себя Дона. Он вплотную подошел к Тиму и слегка склонив голову вбок выпалил: «Ты что, оглох?». Тим повернул голову в его сторону и слегка отпрянул от лица Дона с выражением презрения и омерзения. Изо рта Дона действительно неприятно пахло никотином и нечищеными зубами. 'Как он может нравиться девчонкам, если у него такое противное дыхание', - продолжил комментарии внутренний голос Тима. Гримаса Тима была последней каплей. Дон схватил Тима за воротник и стал трясти: «Ты, мелкая тварь, что ты о себе возомнил?», - орал Дон. Тим совершенно не сопротивлялся. Тело его болталось как тряпичная кукла. Он смотрел на происходящее со стороны. Красноречие внутреннего голоса, похоже, иссякло. В голове был вакуум. Пустота. И она разлетелась красными и желтыми осколками, на несколько секунд ослепив Тима, когда кулак Дона приземлился на левый глаз Тима. Ясное видение окружающего мира еще не до конца вернулось, когда картинка перед глазами Тима дернулась в бок, а челюсть, на которую в этот раз приземлился кулак Дон, тихо щелкнула. 'Еще раз ударит, и я врежу ему по яйцам', - раздраженно подумал Тим. Теперь досталось губам Тима. Не ощущая горячего желания отомстить, а просто потому что пообещал это себе, Тим без единой мысли поднял колено. И оно мягко вошло в пах Дону. Тот как-то съежился. В выпученных глазах появилось удивление. Медленно отпустив воротник Тима, Дон сделал пару шагов назад. Из его рта вырвалось тихое «Ой» и Дон, прикрыв руками пострадавший пах, сложился пополам. Его приятели с открытым ртом смотрели на все это. Тима вдруг разобрал смех. Он стоял слегка сгорбив плечи. Изо рта у него текла кровь, глаз потихонечку заплывал, а челюсть постепенно немела. Но он стоял, смотрел на страдающего Дона и смеялся. «Простой, но эффективный прием», - кто-то сказал рядом. Не долго думая приятели Дона развернулись и припустились в сторону жилых кварталов. Дон, все также держась за низ живота и согнувшись, заковылял вслед за ними. «Стоит мне отвернуться, так сразу кто-нибудь пытается испортить твою симпатичную мордашку», - Тень взял Тима за подбородок и полностью развернул в свою сторону. Скептически рассмотрев новый набор синяков и кровоподтеков на лице Тима, он продолжил: «Не очень профессионально, у него у самого скоро рука заболит. Ха, я, конечно, не слежу за веяниями моды, но, по-моему, губы не должны быть такого цвета», - наконец, отпустив Тима, Тень сложил руки на груди. Выпучив нижнюю губу, он опять оглядел Тима с ног до головы. «Пожалуй, тебе стоит поговорить с Учителем». 'А почему бы и нет', - подумал Тим и кивнул. Тень вопросительно поднял бровь: «Это было: «Да! Конечно! Я жажду познакомиться с Учителем!» или тебя просто качает от боли?». «Да…», - оно вышло каким-то сиплым, Тим прочистил горло и снова заговорил: «Да, я посмотрю на этого твоего Учителя».


	8. Chapter 8

**Айсберг.**

Тим был младше его на шесть лет. Когда Тень их только познакомил, он сообщил, что Тим интересуется всевозможными науками, а особенно химией и биологией. Но тогда Айсберг не знал, насколько глубоки были знания Прыткого в данных дисциплинах. Все началось обыкновенно. Айс довольно часто приносил учебники из колледжа в дом Учителя. Одну он оставил на диване в гостиной. Когда же он отправился искать ее, то нашел заодно и Тима, читающего ее. Конечно, Тень ему рассказывал, что этот четырнадцатилетний подросток был практически гением. Но все равно тогда Прыткий показался ему лишь очередной смазливой мордашкой, подобранной Тенью на улице. Но тот факт, что Учитель захотел взять Прыткого в ученики после первого же с ним разговора, указывал на особенность этого парня. И полностью убедится он в этом смог проговорив с Тимом около двух часов. Что-то было особенное в этом мальчишке, помимо ума и физической привлекательности. Может быть тот факт, что без особой родительской любви он быстрее взрослел. Может быть, попытки Тима отгородиться от всего мира стеной сарказма и цинизма. Айсберг видел, что они схожи своим внутренним миром. Он видел в Тиме второго себя. И может быть, поэтому он не хотел, чтобы Тимми стал таким, каким стал Айсберг. Одиноким. Может быть, поэтому он пытался дать Тиму то, чего самому Айсу не доли в том же возрасте. Капельку любви и заботы.

С тех пор они занимались уроками вместе. Просто сидели рядом и читали свои учебники и писали свои доклады. Остальные только посмеивались над ними, а Учитель чего-то ждал. Вместе в библиотеке, вместе в музее, вместе в гостиной или на крыше Учителя.

Однажды Тим не пришел к учителю. И Айсберг забеспокоился. Это было странное новое для Айса чувство. Он начал нервничать и сердиться из-за этого. Потом стал срывать свою злость на других. В конце концов, Учитель подошел к нему и дал адрес Тима.

Тим жил в достаточно большом доме. Было видно, что родители его неплохо зарабатывали. Айсберг постучался в дверь. Дверь открыла женщина лет сорока. Он поздоровался с ней. Она ответила на его приветствие, но так и не пригласила в дом. «Я могу увидеть Тима», - спросил Айс. «А кто его спрашивает?» - поинтересовалась она. «Вы, наверное, мать Тима», - проговорил Айсберг. Он терпеть не мог, когда люди, не представившись сами, требовали от него его имя. «Да, я его мать», - в голосе промелькнули нотки недовольства. «Я друг Тима, Айс, мы занимаемся вместе химией», - сообщил Айсберг. Та скептически приподняла бровь. Да, в своих вечных черных джинсах, свитере и кожаной куртке, Айсберг редко вызывал уважение. «Тим наказан. Он вернулся поздно и отказался рассказывать, где он был». – «Может вы неправильно его спросили?» - вырвалось у Айса. «Что простите?» - переспросила женщина. Айсберг вдруг увидел свою вторую мать, которая требовала от него послушания и уважения, при этом, не давая ничего взамен. «К вашему сведению, Тим хочет получить стипендию в Нью-йоркском университете. А для того, чтобы его заметили, ему надо много заниматься и участвовать во всевозможных конкурсах и соревнованиях. _Я_ его друг и _я_ помогаю ему с химией и биологией. Он задержался у _меня_ допоздна, потому что слишком увлекся одной задачей. А рассказать вам отказался, потому что вы не доверяете ему и вряд ли поверите хоть во что-нибудь сказанное им. Вы всегда будете правы, с чем он уже перестал бороться давным-давно». Женщина с удивлением смотрела на него. «Я понимаю, что вы можете волноваться за него, но уверяю вас, он сможет за себя постоять. Ему гораздо безопасней на улице, чем в его школе. Если вы конечно, в курсе того, что старшеклассники часто нападают на него и даже иногда избивают». Мать Тима, очевидно, раздувало возмущение. Но Айс не давал ей и слова сказать. Он взглянул ей в глаза, и она почувствовала, как холодеет ее сердце. Когда Айс сказал, что он может присмотреть за подростком, который стал ему почти что младшим братишкой, мать Тима поверила ему, хотя ее гордость не хотела соглашаться с этим наглым и пугающим молодым человеком ни в чем. «Ну а теперь, вы не могли бы отпустить Тима, нам надо заниматься». Тим, выйдя на улицу, как-то странно посмотрел на Айса и просто сказал: «Спасибо».

С тех пор родители не вмешивались в жизнь Тима, которая так круто изменилась, когда миссис Спратт не вышла на работу.


	9. Chapter 9

**Дом учителя.**

Дом Учителя находился в жилом районе Нью-Йорка. Это было пятиэтажное пустующее здание с большими окнами с пола до потолка. Учитель занимал весь пятый этаж. Еще в этом здании жило парочка художников, и снимала угол для репетиций какая-то рок группа. На крыше Учитель разбил небольшой садик, где проводил почто все время при теплой и сухой погоде. В квартире было много открытого пространства. Просторный грузовой лифт открывался в большой прихожей, в которой располагалось множество шкафов для верхней одежды и зеркал. Из прихожей можно было попасть в гостиную, в столовую и в туалетную комнату. Гостиной была большая квадратная комната без окон. Тремя стенами служили деревянные в японском стиле перегородки из темных сортов дерева и хлопка цвета слоновой кости. У четвертой стены находился большой телевизор с множеством пуфиков, диванчиков и кресел вокруг. В центре комнаты находилось еще несколько диванов расставленных вокруг низкого деревянного журнального столика.

Тень ввел Тима в гостиную и усадил на один из центральных диванов. Больше там никого не было. Тут сквозь раздвижные двери в перегородках слева вошло еще трое молодых парней. И один из них тут же привлек внимание Тима холодом, которым так и веяло из его голубых глаз. Парень этот был лет двадцати, высокого роста, с торчащими в разные стороны волосами светло-пшеничного цвета. Он, как и Тень, как и двое других парней, двигался с грацией дикой кошки. Тело его было гибким и легким. Он был несколько худощав, но под простой черной футболкой и джинсами угадывались стальные мышцы. Он него исходила аура внутренней и внешней силы. Тим обратил внимание на двоих других парней, только когда Тень представил их ему. «Познакомься, Прыткий, это Док», - парень в брюках темно-коричневого цвета и бежевой рубашке протянул руку Тиму. Тот крепко пожал протянутую руку, внутренне поморщившись на свою новую кличку, которую дал ему Тень. Тим не помнил когда именно, но в один прекрасный денек Тень так запросто обратился к нему: «Ну, ты прыткий, однако, Тимми. Хватаешь все на лету». И с тех пор, каждый раз он так его и называл. Но Тим думал, что Тень будет называть его так, когда они будут одни, но не как не был готов, что он теперь всем будет представлять его как Прыткого. Док лишь молча кивнул. «А это Джонс», - тем временем продолжал Тень. Теперь пожимать Тимке руку настала очередь темнокожему парню с гладко выбритой головой. У Джонса было открытое доброжелательное лицо. Он носил кожаные штаны и немного растянутые боксерские майки, которые открывали на всеобщее обозрение широкие накаченные мышцы плеч с несколькими шрамами. Его рукопожатие было очень крепким и уверенным. «Ну а это Айсберг», - настала очередь того самого третьего парня. Тима слегка передернуло, когда их глаза встретились. Но рука оказалась неожиданно теплой. Тим не знал почему, но прикосновение этой руки успокоило его и позволило немного расслабиться. «Приветик, Прыткий», - начал Джонс, - «Где ты нашел такого невинного младенца?», - спросил он Тень. Тот усмехнулся и ответил: «Не поверишь – в библиотеке». Док и Айсберг уставились на Тень с явным недоверием на их лицах. «Вот это да!», - воскликнул Джонс, - «Беру свои слова обратно. В библиотеку все-таки стоит ходить».


	10. Chapter 10

**Это всего лишь штраф…**

Они сидели на крыше и грелись на солнышке. Вернее подразумевалось, что они сидели на крыше и грелись на солнышке. Айсберг, как бы это не странно звучало, обожал греться на солнышке. Тем более, когда Айсбергу не надо было писать какую-нибудь курсовую работу или проделывать какие-нибудь эксперименты.

Они были знакомы вот уже два года и большую их часть они проводили вместе. Вернее они все время проводили вместе. Многое в жизни Тима изменилось. Он заканчивал школу. Ему давали стипендию в том же колледже, который теперь заканчивал Айсберг. Самым главным сюрпризом было то, что отец Тима подарил ему мотоцикл. Спортивный, мощный мотоцикл, который тут же превратился в кошмар Айсберга. Тень теперь часто таскал Тима с собой на акции антиподонков, хотя Айс считал, что Тиму еще рано. Но если быть честным перед собой, Тим был готов, просто Айс волновался. Он не хотел, чтобы с Тимом что-то случилось. Одним дождливым вечером Тень и Айс серьезно поговорили, и Тень поклялся, что будет присматривать за Прытким, каким бы прытким он не оказался.

Тим пришел хмурый и недовольный. Его оштрафовали. Теперь они сидели, облокотившись спинами о борта крыши. Айсберг пытался наслаждаться жарким летним солнцем, чистым воздухом, теплом прижавшегося к нему Прыткого, его слегка гнусавым голосом… Но ключевым здесь являлось слово пытался. Потому что Тимка своим нытьем разрушал покой и тепло момента. «Он говорит, что я пересек сплошную линию. Я ему отвечаю: «Офицер, там не то что сплошной, там вообще никакой линии нету». А он мне втирает, что по планам здесь должна быть сплошная линия. Я ему говорю, что так уж случилось, что доступ к подобным планам не каждый имеет, и я вхожу в число этих несчастных. Теперь мне придется платить штраф, потому что городские власти либо не удосужились реализовать эти планы, либо кто-то как всегда прикарманил городские денежки, и на то что бы разлиновать улицы не хватило денег. Управы на них нет. Может Учитель придумает, как бороться с этими сволочами. А мне надо найти 50 долларов! Я учусь в школе. Я поступаю в колледж, мне некогда работать»… и так далее и тому подобное… Айс высвободил правую руку, которая оказалась зажатой между ним и навалившимся на него Тимом. Айсберг обнял Тима за плечи и прижал его к себе: «Тимми, не переживай ты так. Я одолжу тебе 50 долларов» - «Да не в деньгах дело, а в принципе. Как они могут ожидать от такого как я таких денег. Потом они начнут спрашивать, а где это я взял их. А может, я работаю, но не регистрирую свои доходы, а может я…» - «Прыткий! Это всего лишь штраф!». Тим повернулся к Айсбергу и взглянул в его глаза. Теперь их лица находились очень близко друг от друга. Айсберг почувствовал дыхание Тима на своих губах. «Айс, это не просто штраф. Это издевательство. Сначала останавливают непонятно за что, потом еще за их ошибки заставляют платить…» Айс недолго думая, перекрыл поток слов … поцелуем. Это был простой поцелуй, без страсти, мягкий, нежный. Длился он не долго, но за этот краткий миг Айсберг понял, что полюбил, первый и единственный раз в жизни.

Отпустив губы Тима, Айс решился заглянуть в его глаза. В них заглядывало солнце, зажигая их мягким огнем. Цвета темной смолы, эти глаза раскрывали все мысли Тима. Он боялся, но не Айса. Он боялся неизвестного. И еще Айс увидел нечто, что заставило сбиться его дыханию. Его сердце защемило, и теперь настала очередь Айсберга испугаться. В глазах Тимки было огромное, чистое доверие. Он знал, что Айс не причинит ему зла, не сделает больно, не предаст.

Их второй поцелуй был более страстным, более настойчивым. Айсберг провел языком по губам Тима и тот пустил его. Дыхание их стало хриплым и сбивчивым. Айс почувствовал на щеке несмелую руку Тима и тут же прижал ее своей левой рукой, говоря, что Тиму нечего бояться. Он поможет Тиму, он научит его, если Тим захочет учиться.

A/N Извините, теперь вам придется дать волю своему воображению, так как дальнейшее описание их …действий, приведших к ранее упомянутой первой ночи, может только еще сильнее испортить сие «блыстящее и хениальное произведение»


	11. Chapter 11

**Учитель.**

Тим болтал с Джонсом. Айс о чем-то тихо говорил с Тенью. Док просто сидел и молчал. Джонс расспрашивал Тима про его школу, оказалось, что он тоже когда-то в ней учился. Потом заскочила какая-то девчонка. Ее звали Котенок. Она была довольно милой и общительной. Так Тим просидел в той гостиной еще часа два. Он уже не надеялся увидеть того самого Учителя, когда вдруг справа раздался звук раздвигаемой двери, и все, дружно замолчав, повернулись в ту сторону. Тим увидел высокого мужчину лет тридцати с небольшим. Короткие темные волосы аккуратно причесаны. Он был одет в простые темные брюки и светлую рубашку с короткими рукавами. Как-то стразу Тим заглянул в светлые глаза Учителя. Они пронзали насквозь, при этом оставаясь непроницаемыми. Мягко улыбнувшись, мужчина задвинул за собой двери и, не спеша, подошел к Тиму. Тот вскочил с дивана. Ему казалось ужасно грубым сидеть в присутствие этого человека. Если от Айсберга веяло силой, то внутренняя мощь этого человека просто накрывала с головой, поглощала, подавливала. Учитель вопросительно приподнял бровь. «Это Прыткий, Тень подобрал его в какой-то библиотеке», - проговорил Айс. «Ага, скажите Доку, чтобы он осмотрел Тень, он, наверное, не здоров, раз ошивается по библиотекам», - со смехом в голосе проговорил Джонс. Учитель тихо рассмеялся: «Прыткий?». «Если возьмете его в ученики», - наконец – то, подал голос Тень, - «Убедитесь в этом сами».

Учитель начал спрашивать, а Тим отвечать. Учитель имел странную особенность. Ему рассказывали все не сомневаясь и не стыдясь. Как поступил и Тим. Теперь Учитель знал все о Тимми, о его надеждах и страхах, о его родителях и брате, о его врагах и друзьях. На улице уже было темно, когда Учитель похлопал Тима по плечу и сказал, что тот может приходить к нему домой, когда тот захочет. За дверьми, из которых вышли Айс, Джонс и Док, оказался большой покрытый матами зал с множеством интересных тренажеров. По стенам было развешано разнообразное оружие для рукопашного боя. «Здесь ты будешь познавать не только искусство рукопашного боя. Тебе придется познать философию, понять предназначение этого боевого танца. Я требую полной отдачи, иначе ты не познаешь, что есть настоящая свобода. Я требую полного повиновения, иначе ты будешь наказан. Я требую всего тебя без остатка, и взамен ты получишь нового себя, станешь тем, чем хочешь быть, а не тем, чего хотят от тебя родители и общество», - голос Учителя окутывал Тима, отметая все другие звуки, перекрывая весь мир.

И Тим пришел. И остался.

А через полгода узнал об антиподонках. И стал участвовать в их шалостях. Поначалу ему доставались всякие мелкие пакости. Но годы шли и Прыткий менялся. Он поступил в колледж. Он познавал науку Учителя. Он любил Айсберга. Он гонял на мотоцикле с Тенью и еще несколькими сумасшедшими байкерами по ночным улицам Нью-Йорка. Он не оставлял следов. И действия его становились все серьезнее и сложнее.


	12. Chapter 12

**Погоня.**

_Music: The Crystal Method - Keep Hope Alive_

Большой подземный гараж. Большие роскошные машины. Осколки стекол, содранная краска, искореженный смятый метал, изрезанные покрышки. Двое избитых и связанных охранников. Разбитые записывающие устройства камер наблюдения, разодранные в клочья провода. Семеро молодых парней и одна девушка. В руках бейсбольные биты и прицепные цепи. Дикие возбужденные, но пустые взгляды. Оскаленные зубы, раздутые ноздри, взлохмаченные волосы. За ними тенью следует еще один парень. Он следит, чтобы они не оставили следов. Девушка прыгала на капоте роскошного BMW, при этом вопя что-то понятное только ей самой. Двое подростков, упакованных в кожу и джинсу, били битами по стеклам и по бортам Мерседесов. Еще один парень с черными как смоль волнистыми волосам стоял на крыше Опеля и обхаживал его серебристого цвета цепью. Остальные просто носились по гаражу, громя и сметая все на своем пути. Особенно хорошо это получалось у крупного парня с ломом. Вдруг парень в тени вскинул голову и поднес руку к левому уху. «Копы! Сматываемся!» Только что бесившиеся, казавшиеся неуправляемыми молодые люди, дружно кинулись к выходу. Выскочив из подземного гаража, они кинулись в рассыпную. Из-за угла уже показалось несколько патрульных машин. Их фары выхватили из темноты нескольких подростков. Из машин повыскакивали полицейские и кинулись в погоню.

Парень с темными длинными волосами с цепью в руке бежал легко и быстро по темным улицам Нью-Йорка. За ним тяжело пыхтя, но, не отставая, несся коп. Он видел впереди себя лишь серую скользящую над землей дымку. Дымка эта легко проскальзывала между припаркованными вдоль улиц машинами, перемахивала через кусты и скамейки. При этом от нее не было слышно ни звука, даже если они пробегали по темному заставленному мусорными баками и заваленному всяким хламом переулку. Парень уверенно бежал по узкой улице вдоль небольшого парка, обнесенного высоким кованым забором. Коп успел передать по рации их направление. И теперь на перерез бегущему подростку летела патрульная машина. Развернувшись боком вдоль улицы, она могла перегородила путь парню. Но ошеломленный водитель мог лишь наблюдать, как бегущий парень с развивающимися волосами, не сбавляя хода, буквально взлетел на капот еще движущейся машины. Как будто взбегая по ступенькам, парень оттолкнулся правой ногой от асфальта, левой от капота, использовав узор на заборе как упор для правой ноги, подросток легко перелетел через двухметровый забор и мягко приземлился на другой стороне. Не задерживаясь ни на долю секунды, не оборачиваясь и не выпуская злосчастную цепь из рук, он растворился в темноте между деревьями. Пока водитель сидел разинув рот, другой коп обежал машину и запрыгнул на пассажирское сидение. «Давай, жми на газ, поехали вдоль забора, что застыл!», - заорал он на водителя и для верности добавил тычок в плечо. Последнее подействовало, водитель очнулся и, включив заднюю передачу, вдавил педаль газа в пол.

Тень с довольной ухмылкой наблюдал за не очень эффективными попытками копов развернуть машину в столь узком пространстве. Тим молодец. Он доказал, что несмотря ни на что не собьется с установки. Учитель, вводя их в транс, велел им разгромить машины в гараже одного из престижных домов Нью-Йорка. Он велел не оставлять никаких следов. Он велел уйти от погони любой ценой. Прыткий оправдал свою кличку.

Тем временем в гараже парамедики оказывали помощь избитым охранникам, патрульные оцепляли место преступления, брали показания у жильцов, столпившихся у лифтов. Один криминалист, женщина, фотографировала надпись на стене «Привет подонкам!». Другой криминалист задумчиво тер подбородок, разглядывая развороченные провода системы безопасности. Полицейский детектив с кислой мной смотрел на разбитые машины. «М-да, Мак. Когда мне только поручали это дело о _мелком хулиганстве, _я не думал что это превратиться в жизненный аналог «Бойцовского клуба». – «Ты читал эту книгу?», - удивленно спросил криминалист, оглянувшись на детектива. «А, мой психотерапевт сказал, что если я хочу найти общий язык со своим сыном подростком, мне надо быть в курсе того, что составляет его жизнь, формирует его мировоззрение. Этот псих ходячий словарь! В общем, мне приходится смотреть фильмы, которые смотрит Стив, слушать музыку, которую слушает Стив и читать книжки, которые читает Стив. А «Бойцовский клуб» - его последнее увлечение. Это серьезно, Мак! Мой сын взрослеет и читает книги, которые даже меня, детектива полиции с двадцатилетним стажем, шокируют», - покачав головой и махнув рукой на смеющегося Мака, детектив Роджерс пробормотал: «Неважно. Меня одно беспокоит: собираются ли они и дальше следовать книге». – «А что там?», - спросил криминалист. – «А ты почитай и узнаешь», - съязвил детектив. «Да ладно тебе, не обижайся» - «В конце книги большой бум! Вернее должен был быть большой бум. Но их вовремя остановили, потому что главный герой хотел, чтобы их остановили. Но мы с тобой знаем, что в жизни главные герои не хотят останавливаться». В комнате охраны повисла тяжелая тишина.

Учитель довольно просматривал бумаги. Его ученики делали все как надо. Ни единой зацепки. Ни отпечатков пальцев, ни капли ДНК. Грязь в отпечатках обуви никуда не приведет. Теперь можно выводить их на второй уровень его плана.

A/N Не очень радуйтесь, здесь CSI: NY будет очень мало, а Danny вообще не найдете. Почему? Потому что в это время Danny еще в колледже учился.


	13. Chapter 13

A/NЭта глава написана только по просьбе Simorg. Я не мастер в более графическом изображении сцен пыток и секса, так что получите более смягченный вариант того, тчо разыграется в вашей голове. Если вам не понравилось, НЕ СМЕЙТЕ ПИСАТЬ ОБ ЭТОМ, а то мой музык наложит на себя руки, и дальше попрет одна лажа, да халтура. Он и так до сих пор здесь лишь из-за восторгов Simorg, за что ей ОГРОМНОЕ СПАСИБО.

**Этот урок слишком жесток.**

Тим сидел, закрыв глаза. Он не знал, какое сегодня число, даже не знал день сейчас или ночь. В комнате, где Учитель держал его, всегда царил полумрак. Ошейник давил и мешал дышать. Не смотря на то, что на нем были льняные штаны и рубашка, Тим дрожал всем телом. Он сидел на узкой кровати, завернувшись в жалкую простынку, служившей ему одеялом. Голые ступни он поджал под себя в попытке согреть их. Каждый раз, когда он двигался, цепь идущая от ошейника к спинке кровати позвякивала. Учитель не кормил его. Учитель не разговаривал с ним. Усомнившись в решении Учителя одни раз, Тим узнал иную, скрытую сторону этого человека. Во время их долгих бесед он был добрым и понимающим. Во время занятий на татами он был собранным и спокойным. Теперь же были видны необузданность и ненасытность. Он заходил в комнату Тима. И если он был в хорошем настроении, то он был размерен и не тороплив. Если кто-то или что-то злило его, он становился грубым и жестоким.

Тим привык к физической боли. Привык к избиению и грубому сексу. К чему он не мог привыкнуть, так это к тому, что даже в самые болезненные и темные моменты, сквозь пелену боли прорывалось наслаждение. Сладкое мучительное наслаждение. Учитель всегда доставлял ему удовольствие. И Тим стыдился этого. Он чувствовал себя предателем. Каждый раз достигая оргазма он предавал Айсберга, свое тело и самого себя. А Учителю его душевные муки доставляли еще большее удовольствие, чем телесные.

Иногда он выводил Тима в гостиную и сажал в углу. Тим смотрел на других. А они не видели его, не слышали его, не отвечали ему. Прыткого для них не существовало. Только одно радовало Тима. Среди них не было ни Тени, ни Айсберга. Хотя, насмешки и жестокость Тени он бы смог пережить. Но что бы заставило его застыть, окаменеть, покрыться изморозью и разлететься в пыль, так это холодный и равнодушный взгляд Айсберга. Но его не было рядом. И это было хорошо. Или это было плохо?

Иногда, после особенно грязного секса, Учитель отводил Тима в ванную, где мыл его и утешал, как утешает мать своего ребенка. И Тим плакал. И от этого ему становилось еще горше. Он ненавидел и боготворил этого безумного Учителя. Ему было противно и в тоже время приятно прикосновение рук этого человека.

Тим сидел, закрыв глаза. Он аккуратно потрогал правое плечо. Вверх спины и плечи покрывали синяки и кровоподтеки. Они глухо ныли. Учитель любил помечать его. Он кусал его до крови, впивался пальцами в мышцы его груди. А Тим мог только чувствовать боль и прорывающуюся сквозь нее волну удовольствия, небывалого и дикого буйства. Покрытый потом, дрожащий от боли и возбуждения, он мог только крепче схватиться за спинку кровати и полностью отдаться ритму Учителя. Тим не мог сопротивляться. «Повиновение», - шептал Учитель в ухо Тиму и исчезал.


	14. Chapter 14

**Уроки терпения. **

Тим стоял, навалившись боком на столб. Он сложил руки на груди и скрестил ноги. Но все равно ветер пробирался под кожаную куртку. Тиму было холодно, но ему было все равно. Его распущенные волосы слегка шевелил ветерок, одна небольшая прядь упала на лицо, но Тиму было лень убрать ее. Он ждал Айсберга. Ждал уже полчаса, а тот почему-то не приходил. И Тим стоял и думал, стоит ли ему зашивать кеды, или подзаработать и купить новые. Мимо изредка проезжали машины. Он смотрел на редких прохожих, но не всматривался в них, просто скользил пустым взглядом. Некоторые бросали на него взгляд, большинство не замечали. Пасмурное небо, опадающие листья, холодная сырость. Все это типично для Нью-Йорка осенью. Но вот опаздывать не типично для Айса! Тим потихоньку начал сердиться. Тим всегда сердился, если что-то шло не по плану. Вздохнув, Тим все-таки расцепил руки и полез в карман. Достав оттуда полупустую пачку сигарет и зажигалку, Тим прикурил. Он начал курить с того самого дня, когда… Когда Учитель сказал ему: «Ты усвоил урок, Тимми. Ты принадлежишь мне душой и телом» и снял с него ошейник. Вспомнив о наказании, Тим тут же приказал себе прекратить думать вообще. И у него в голове стало очень тихо. Стало тихо во всем мире. И он слышал, как сгорает сигарета, когда он затягивался. Тим провожал взглядом дым.

Прошло еще полчаса. Айса не было. «Учитель просит тебя зайти внутрь», - раздался сзади монотонный голос. Тим резко обернулся. В дверях стоял Док, засунув руки в карманы и втянув шею. Он явно мерз. «Зачем?», - спросил Тим. Док не ответил, он просто развернулся. Он говорил только то, что его просили сказать. Или когда ставил диагноз. Тим иногда думал, а где работает Док, как он общается с пациентами? «Чтобы ты не отморозил себе яйца», - вторгся в мысли Тима все тот же монотонный голос. «Он так и сказал?», - удивился Тим. Док молча скрылся в подъезде. Тим бросил в урну очередную, предпоследнюю сигарету и зашел внутрь. 'Надо будет купить еще', - мелькнула мысль.

Тим сидел в гостиной и читал книгу, когда, наконец, пришел Айсберг. Он принес с собой осенний запах свежести и гниющей листвы. Айс подошел к Тиму и, перегнувшись через спинку дивана, обнял его. Прижавшись холодной щекой к теплому, почти горячему уху Тима, он спросил: «Почему ты не дождался меня снаружи?». Тим, не отрывая глаз от книги, ответил: «Я ждал тебя целый час. Потом Док велел мне зайти». – «Док? Велел?», - удивился Айс. «Он передал слова Учителя. Цитирую: «Учитель просит тебя зайти внутрь, чтобы ты не отморозил себе яйца». Айс хмыкнул: «Возможный диагноз Док, похоже, поставил сам. Сомневаюсь, что Учитель выражается подобным образом». Тим ничего не ответил. Он бросил книгу на диван и, повернувшись к Айсбергу, поцеловал его. Это был глубокий и долгий поцелуй. Рука Тима зарылась в волосы на затылке Айса, не давая тому двигаться. «Голубки, нашли бы себе отдельную комнату», - промурлыкала Котенок. Тим прервал поцелуй, но не стал отодвигаться от Айсберга. Он проговорил, задевая своими губами губы Айса, не отводя взгляда от его глаз: «Тебе стоит обновить свой запас колкостей». «Я сейчас», - с трудом проговорил Айсберг. Его зрачки были расширены, а дыхание прерывистым. Он с огромной неохотой оторвался от Тима и пошел на кухню приготовить себе обед. Тим проводив Айса взглядом, наконец, соизволил посмотреть на Котенка. Та лишь фыркнула на скептическое выражение Тимкиных глаз: «Прыткий, ты не осознаешь своей власти». Тот лишь вопросительно приподнял левую бровь.

- Я вообще не понимаю, как ты можешь проводить с ним столько времени, - продолжила Котенок, - он одним взглядом глобальное потепление остановит.

- Ты уже следуешь совету Прыткого? - раздался голос Джонса.

- Откуда вы все выскакиваете? – спросил Тим

- Нет, реально, Прыткий не знает, что подчинил себе Зимнюю королеву … гхм ... (Котенок подавилась смешком) вернее, Зимнего короля. (_знаю, не смешно, - зам. автора_)

Не одобряя подобного развития разговора, Тим покачал головой и опять взялся за книгу.

- Джонс, реально, только благодаря Прыткому я узнала, что у айсберга есть член, и довольно таки большой, судя по тому, что выпирает у него из штанов.

Тим густо покраснел. Котенок довольно захихикала.

- Ты по осторожнее, Прыткий, ты бы видел как он на тебя смотрит, - сквозь смех проговорил Джонс.

Тим лишь вздохнул.

- Он глаз с тебя не сводит, - Котенок подсела к Джонсу и свернулась у него под боком, этакий котеночек.

- Как и Учитель, - все трое резко повернули головы в сторону голоса. У входа в личную половину Учителя стоял Тень.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Джонс.

- Что имею, то и введу, - бросил Тень и пошел в прихожую.

Тим, нахмурившись, отложил книгу и пошел за Тенью.

- О чем ты, Тень?

- Я знаю, что тогда сказал тебе Учитель.

Тим с неприятным холодком в груди вспомнил тот самый разговор с Учителем около месяца назад. Кожа между лопатками, где в тот день Тиму сделали татуировку, тут же начала зудеть, хотя давно зажила. Это был японский иероглиф. И Учитель сказал ему, что он переводился как «Повиновение».

- Я знаю, что когда-нибудь ты займешь его место, потому что ты единственный из найденных мною, кто не исчез после _наказания_, - в голосе Тени появились ядовитые нотки.

- Я не хочу этого, я не могу заменить его, и ты это знаешь, - с жаром в голосе сказал Тим. Тень резко подошел к Тиму, так что их тела почти касались. Наклонившись к Тимкиному уху, Тень продолжил почти шепотом:

- Я знаю, что если Учитель и дальше будет следовать своему плану, ты станешь достойной его заменой, даже лучше. Ты особенный, неужели ты не замечаешь этого? Ты заставил сердце Айсберга растаять. Котенок пытается привлечь твое внимание. Джонс смеется над твоими шутками. Даже Док _говорит_ с тобой. А я… я не отвернусь от тебя, я буду так же верен тебе, как моему… Учителю. Но если ты отвернешься от меня… - Тень наклонил голову в бок и заглянул в испуганные глаза Тима, - Я не позволю тебе сбежать от твоего предназначения.

Тим попытался сказать что-нибудь, но из его горла не могло вырваться ни звука. Его сковал страх, настоящий животный страх. Тень тихо рассмеялся:

- Не надо меня бояться, Прыткий. Я позабочусь о тебе.

В глазах тени мелькнул дикий огонек и Тима передернуло. Такой же огонек мелькал в глазах Учителя.

- Как я уже сказал, - Тень отошел от Тима и опять превратился в себя обыкновенного, - я тебе буду верен, и сейчас докажу тебе свою верность. Готовься к тому, что раза два в месяц Учитель будет проводить с тобой личные беседы.

Тим сжал кулаки. Он не знал, как относиться к этому. И это раздражало и злило его. Тень спокойно надел куртку и зашел в лифт.

- Кстати, приходите сегодня с Айсбергом в бар на углу. Сегодня у кого-то из учеников Джонса день рождения, он угощает.

Тим кивнул. Тень закрыл за собой двери лифта и, махнув на прощание рукой, уехал вниз.


	15. Chapter 15

**Уроки нежности. **

Warnings Предупреждаю, здесь присутствует хоть и грубый, но f/m sex, кому не нравится, можете не читать ;-)

У одного из двоюродных братьев Тима была свадьба. Он женился на миловидной блондиночке, с которой учился в школе. Отец настоял на том, чтобы он пошел, и теперь Тим стоял слева от алтаря вместе с другими двоюродными братьями и друзьями жениха и смотрел, как очередной моральный раб надевает на себя еще один ошейник. После большого скандала родители все таки засунули его в этот ужасный взятый на прокат смокинг, от которого чесалось все тело, а воротник давил на горло, не давая крови свободно течь по артериям, от чего у Тима слегка гудело в голове. Но как бы не орал отец и как бы не причитала мать, волосы срезать им не удалось. И, хотя с утра его силком затащили в ванную и стояли над душой, пока он брился, к началу церемонии, где-то к обеду, щетина опять стала проявляться на его щеках и подбородке. Волосы собрали в хвост. Тим стоял, вполуха слушая речь священника. Он думал об Айсберге. Тот обещал прийти ближе к вечеру и вытащить его с вечеринки в ресторане его отца. Но до вечера было еще так далеко. А пока, поаплодировав счастливым жениху и невесте, Тим последовал с толпой к выходу. Ему ужасно хотелось покурить, но мама выкинула его сигареты, а купить новые у него не было возможности. Он даже подходил к группе гостей, куривших не далеко от входа в церковь, но те прогнали его, пообещав нажаловаться его отцу.

В ресторане Тим сидел и смотрел на неестественно веселящихся гостей и вспоминал, как только вчера ночью гонял с Тенью по пустым улицам Нью-Йорка, пугая проституток и их сутенеров. Это заставило его ухмыльнуться. «Ааа, наконец – то, эту мрачную мордашку осветила улыбка», - раздался голос нал Тимом. Тот повернул голову и уставился на симпатичную девушку, чуть старше его. «Привет, я Лиза, подруга невесты, а ты?». Она замолчала. До Тима дошло, что от него ждут ответа. «Тим», - буркнул он. Видимо решив, что раз Тим соизволил обратить на нее внимание, ей можно сесть, и девушка плюхнулась на стул рядом с ним и продолжила: «Тим? Ты друг жениха или как, потому что я не встречала тебя среди знакомых Кайли». «Я кузен жениха», - Тим не стал признаваться, что не помнит имени своего двоюродного брата. Зато он, наконец-то, узнал имя невесты, хотя ему его наверняка не раз называли. Просто он не обращал внимания. Эта… Луиза?... болтала без умолку, все время что-то спрашивая у Тимми. Вскоре, несмотря на упорное нежелание Тима продолжать разговор, она выпытала у него в каком колледже он учился, какую музыку слушал, какие фильмы смотрел. После ее слов: «Книги? Кто-то в наше время еще читает книги?» Тим окончательно решил, что с нею делать. Спустя десять минут они торчали в одной из кабинок мужского туалета, и Тим совершенно не думая о ее удовольствии, силился получить свое. Она стояла, уперевшись руками в бачок унитаза и задрав свое дорогое платье, а Тим буквально имел ее. Не прошло и минуты, как Тим кончил, бесцеремонно облокотившись о ее спину. С раздражением и злостью он понял, что ей это понравилось, потому что она развернулась и опять начала целовать Тима. Ее рука обхватила его член, она опять пыталась завести его, и, подумав долю секунды, он позволил ей. Если руки ее были довольно умелыми, то язык ее только бесцельно болтался по его рту. Вскоре ему это надоело. Тогда он решил, что возможно она может сделать своим языком больше, если займется кое-чем другим, а не его ртом. Он заставил эту… Лиану?... опуститься на колени. Прошло еще минуты две, и Тим понял, что ей не сравниться с Айсбергом. Тогда он опять развернул ее к себе спиной и отымел ее во второй раз. Похлопав … Лайлу? … одобрительно по спине, как хозяева хлопают собак по загривку в виде награды за хорошую службу, Тим застегнул штаны и вышел из кабинки. Не дожидаясь, когда она приведет себя в порядок, Тим, удостоверившись, что выглядит более или менее прилично, вышел из туалета.

Веселье было в самом разгаре. Гости танцевали, ели и пили. Громко играла музыка, гудели голоса. У Тима разболелась голова. Он не мог покурить, он не мог выпить, так как рядом крутился кто-нибудь из родственников, толкая речи о вредном воздействии алкоголя на растущий организм. Наконец, решив, что все правила приличия были соблюдены, Тим вышел из ресторана. На улице было темно, шел мелкий дождик. Тяжело вздохнув, Тим увидел как изо рта вырывается пар. И именно в тот момент, когда Тим был готов взвыть от тоски, в свете фонаря на углу улицы проявилась темная фигура. Мужчина был одет в длинный черный плащ. Воротник был поднят. Мужчина шел, сгорбившись, засунув руки в карманы. Волнение кольнуло сердце Тима. Лицо его расплылось в широкой улыбке. Айсберг подошел к нему и, не устояв, улыбнулся в ответ. «Давно ждешь?» - спросил Айс. «Не-а, всего лишь какие-то полдня», - глаза Тима сверкали, все раздражение ушло в никуда. «Роскошно выглядишь, надо почаще одевать тебя в смокинги», - сказал Айсберг. Ему хотелось прикоснуться, провести пальцами по щеке и губам Тима, как он делал всегда при встрече. Но из ресторана вышла группа весело болтающих парней. Тим в раздражении оглянулся на них. Айсберг мог только рассмеяться, глядя на эту недовольную гримасу. «Здесь недалеко есть кафе, может, пойдем туда?» - предложил Айсберг. Тим с радостью согласился.


	16. Chapter 16

**Дела.**

Франко нервничал:

- Вы не посмеет!

- Еще как посмею, - улыбнулся сидящий перед ним человек. Его светло-голубые, почти бесцветные глаза блестели маслянистым блеском, что вызывало дрожь в коленях Франко.

- Вы сильно рискуете. Мои люди опасны. А ваши, это… толпа хулиганов. Они ничто перед моими подчиненными. Кто вы вообще такой, чтобы заявляться ко мне и требовать долю моего бизнеса.

- Я не требую долю вашего бизнеса. Я требую долю ваших доходов, - на лице мужчины появилось выражение отвращения. Франко совсем не нравился этот псих.

- Я ничего вам не дам, - бросил Франко.

- Оглянитесь вокруг, по-моему «нет» в данных обстоятельствах ответ не верный.

Франко окинул взглядом комнату, в которой они находились, насколько позволяла грубая рука, держащая его за подбородок и пистолет приставленный к его виску. Это был большой подвал. На некотором расстоянии стояли молодые парни и девушки. У большинства в руках были бейсбольные биты и цепи. Его собеседник, которого все называли Учителем, сидел на раскладном стуле, закинув ногу на ногу. За горло его держал парень с серыми волосами и глазами. Говорили они в пол голоса, так что их беседу слышали этот Учитель, парень с пистолетом и сам Франко.

- Ваша салажня разбежится при первом же выстреле, или пошлет все подальше при виде сотенной бумажки, - хотя после того, что он видел сегодня днем, Франко сомневался в правдивости своих слов.

Франко обедал в своем любимом ресторане. С ним была его подружка Лара, Микки, его подручный, и парочка телохранителей. К тому же в этом ресторане всегда ошивались люди из его банды. Было спокойно. Еда была отменной. Но вдруг с кухни раздались испуганные крики. Франко не успел и глазом моргнуть, как около его стола возникло пятеро молодых людей. Тот, что теперь так нежно держал его за шею, предложил Ларе прогуляться, что та с превеликим облегчением и сделала. «Учитель хочет видеть вас», - сказал чернокожий парень в кожаных штанах и с черной металлической битой. «Немедленно», - добавила девчонка в неприлично сильно обтягивающих джинсах и майке. «Что?» - Франко только оправился от удивления и щелкнул пальцами. Их тут же окружили человек десять крепких парней. «Детки, вы ошиблись адресом», - сказал Франко. «Толстенький итальяшка с жирными волосами и лысиной на затылке. Любит пожрать. Носит безвкусные, но дорогие костюмы, которые ему на размер малы», - описал Франко парень с длинными вьющимися волосами. Он выглядел моложе остальных, у него в руке позвякивала цепь. «По-моему это описание соответствует вам», - спокойно проговорил парень с холодными голубыми глазами и светлыми волосами.

«Все, мне надоело это хамство! Уберите их отсюда!», - рявкнул Франко. И его подручные набросились на непрошеных гостей. Но, несмотря на численное превосходство противника, пятеро панков тут же перехватили инициативу. Франко с ужасом наблюдал, как его бывалые крепкие парни разлетались в разные стороны, громя все на своем пути. Эти подростки двигались с грациозностью диких кошек. Легко уворачиваясь от кулаков, они точными ударами бит и цепей укладывали здоровых мужиков одного за другим. До конца серьезность происходящего дошло до Франко тогда, когда ему на лицо брызнула кровь изо рта одного из его телохранителей, которому врезал по голове парень с цепью. Спустя пять минут после появления молодых людей у его стола, Франко усадили в темный фургон.

И теперь он сидел напротив этого сумасшедшего и слушал его предложения по поводу доходов организации Франко. От этого Учителя Франко с удивлением узнал, что это был та самая банда, называющая себя антиподонками, которая разгромила около двадцати его наркопритонов, борделей и баров.

- Как только вы отпустите меня, мои люди уничтожат вас, при помощи ваших же _антиподонков._

Учитель рассмеялся. Он встал со стула и подошел к Франко. Тот лишь судорожно сглотнул. Учитель наклонился к испуганному мужчине и прошептал ему на ухо:

- Мои люди всегда будут делать, что я им велю. Вы можете заплатить им денег, запугать до смерти. Но стоит мне сказать ключевое слово и вторая, созданная мною личность выплывает на поверхность. И перед вами уже другой человек. Машина, с четко запрограммированными действиями, без вопросов, без сомнений. Он сделает, так как я велю, потому что неповиновение невозможно. Как прозрение крота.

Франко согласился.


	17. Chapter 17

**Урок преодоления.**

Вот уже в сотый раз Тим сгибал свое онемевшее тело. Он и еще трое парней висели на турникетах вниз головой. Джонс ходил вокруг них кругами и вел счет. Учитель сидел на коленях не далеко от них и наблюдал. Они «качали пресс». Скорее подвергали себя добровольной пытке. Зацепившись коленями за перекладину, со сцепленными на затылке руками, Тим подтягивался и выпрямлялся. В голове было пусто, только голос Джонса.

«Раз», - Тим утыкался носом в колени.

«Два», - Тим повисал вниз головой.

«Раз».

«Вам больно», - раздался властный голос Учителя.

«Два».

«Вы устали».

«Раз»

«Вам кажется, что мышцы сейчас начнут отслаиваться»

«Два»

«Но это все иллюзия»

«Раз»

«Замените иллюзию, посылаемую вам подсознание, иллюзией созданной вами сознательно»

«Два»

«Это не мышцы»

«Раз»

«Закройте глаза»

«Два»

«Представьте, что у вас в животе натянуты стальные канаты»

«Раз»

«Они разжимаются …»

«Два»

«… и сжимаются как пружины»

«Раз»

«Сталь неутомима»

«Два»

«Сталь не рвется»

«Раз»

«Сталь не ломается»

«Два»

«Она стягивается…»

«Раз»

«…и растягивается»

«Два»

«Боли нет…»

«Раз»

«… только стальные канаты»

«Два»

«Вы можете делать это вечно»

«Раз»

«Главное слушайте меня…»

«Два»

«… подчиняйтесь мне…»

«Раз»

«… и я научу вас преодолевать боль»

«Два»

В глазах Тима танцевали кровавые круги.

«Раз»

Но он не останавливался.

«Два»

Внутри него были натянуты стальные канаты.

«Раз»

Они блестели на черном фоне.

«Два»

Сталь стонала, когда сжималась.

«Раз»

Сталь стонала, когда разжималась.

«Два»

Тим сгибал свое онемевшее тело.

«Раз»

И видел только стальные канаты.

«Два»

Он не чувствовал боли или усталости.

«Раз»

Только стальные канаты.

«Два»

«Вы преодолели себя»


	18. Chapter 18

**Наука.**

Айсберг ждал Тима на автостоянке не далеко от главного корпуса Университета. Они договорились, что Айс зайдет сюда, когда будет возвращаться с работы, и они вместе съездят в центре. И вот Айс сидел на бордюре возле мотоцикла Тима и крутил в руках шлем. Синяя «зверюшка», как Прыткий звал свой мотоцикл, сияла на солнце, привлекая завистливые взгляды парней и восхищенные взгляды девчонок. Да Тим заботился о своей дьявольской машине. Айсберг не раз ловил себя на мысли, что ревнует к ней Тима.

«Альберт? Альберт Винн? Не ужели это вы?», - вдруг раздалось за спиной Айса. Он вздрогнул и обернулся. За ним стоял мужчина лет шестидесяти с седыми волосами и небольшой аккуратно подстриженной бородкой. Не смотря на солнечную погоду, этот человек носил с собой зонт, всегда носил с собой зонт. «Этим прогнозам нельзя доверять», - часто говорил он. «Профессор Бинчи?», - Айсберг поднялся на ноги и протянул руку для пожатия, по его лицу расплылась улыбка, - «Рад видеть Вас, профессор!» - «И я рад, Альберт, - профессор уверено пожал своему бывшему студенту руку, - Хорошо выглядите. Как ваши дела? Что вы тут делаете? Как работа?», - профессор буквально забросал Айса вопросами. Продолжая улыбаться, Айс постарался ответить на все из них: «Спасибо, вы тоже очень хорошо выглядите, хоть что-то не меняется в нашем мире». Профессор засмеялся и, покраснев, махнул рукой. «Я вот работаю в частной лаборатории одной фармацевтической компании, платят прилично, так что живу на полную катушку. А здесь я… жду одного человека». Только сейчас профессор заметил шлем. Приподняв бровь, он проговорил: «Я, кажется, догадываюсь, о каком человеке идет речь». Айсберг покраснел. И профессор был рад увидеть в Айсе хоть что-то человеческое. Этот молодой человек всегда нравился профессору за свой ум и трудолюбие. Только одно всегда расстраивало его. Альберт, или Айсберг, как его прозвали, был совершенно не эмоционален. В его глазах всегда был лишь холод и равнодушие. «Гхм… - замялся Айс, - вы уверены?» - «Конечно, я знаю человека, которому принадлежит этот устрашающего вида мотоцикл. Тимоти Спидл. Еще один блестящий студент. Я рад, что вы дружите. Мне всегда хотелось вас познакомить. Но, похоже, судьба сделала за меня всю работу», - в улыбке профессора светилась радость и гордость, - «Теперь вы сможете вместе приходить ко мне в гости». – «Обязательно, профессор», - уверил его Айсберг.

«Э-э-э, Айс? Профессор?», - сзади послышался знакомый слегка гнусавый голос Тима. Взгляд Айсберга скользнул за спину профессора, и его глаза вдруг осветились такой любовью и радостью, что сердце профессора на миг остановилось. Человек не может испытывать столько любви. Такое абсолютное счастье не может длиться вечно. И душу профессора заполонила печаль в недобром предчувствии. В эту секунду профессор, почему-то решил, что они никогда не придут к нему в гости.

Попрощавшись с ними, профессор подошел к своей машине и сел за руль. Он увидел, как Айсберг обнял Тима и поцеловал его. Они стояли и разговаривали. Их улыбки светились ярче солнца. Потом Тим оседлал свой мотоцикл, сзади пристроился Айс, предварительно одев шлем. И они выехали со стоянки. Профессор слегка нахмурился. Тим, несмотря на длинные распущенные волосы, вечную щетину и дырявые кеды, был очень трудолюбивым, невероятно талантливым человеком. И профессора беспокоило его поразительное пренебрежение к собственной безопасности и здоровью. Профессор Бинчи знал Альберта и надеялся, что тот позаботится о Тиме. Было нечто странное как в Тиме, так и в Альберте, что-то во взгляде, в выражении лица, что выделяло их из толпы других не менее талантливых и трудолюбивых студентов. Все-таки было что-то мистическое в этой парочке. На долю секунды профессору показалось, что перед его глазами происходит нечто важное для всего мира, перед ним творилась история. Невероятно, что два самых непонятных и необычных человека в жизни профессора были вместе. Но в тоже время то, что они встретили друг друга и полюбили, ощущалось как нечто естественное и само собой разумеющееся. Но с другой стороны неизбежность их встречи вызывала дрожь под солнечным сплетением. Профессор встряхнул головой. Тут же вернулись его скептицизм и практичность. Будь реалистом, в наши дни историю творят средства массовой информации и транснациональные финансовые компании, а не отдельные люди, хоть и гении. Профессор завел мотор и выехал со стоянки.


	19. Chapter 19

**Цветы и солнце.**

«Э-э-э, еще раз, желтые срезать, а вот эти выдергивать, да?» - «Да, эти и вон те синие, еще те красные», - Джонс в пятый раз повторял Тиму, какие цветы в саду Учителя были многолетними, а какие однолетними. Тимка в свитере и старых джинсах грелся в лучах еще жаркого солнца. День был просто великолепным: чистое небо, яркое солнце, холодный воздух и ни ветерка. Хотелось гулять по парку, дышать свежим воздухом и греть руки в рукавах Айсберга. А не торчать на крыше и срезать и выдергивать цветы, называния которых Тим не запоминал принципиально. К тому же, Айс уехал в командировку на неделю, и Тим скучал по нему. Так что сосредоточиться было вдвойне трудно. Почесав запястьем висок, Тим поправил перчатки и поудобнее перехватил секатор. Опустившись на колени перед какими-то немного завядшими цветочками, он стал срезать их. «Выдергивать! Их надо выдергивать!» - рявкнул Джонс. «Ой!» - Тим отбросил секатор и вцепился в остатки цветка. Он старался, честное слово старался, ему вовсе не хотелось расстраивать Джонса. Который, к стати, стоял не далеко от Тима и наблюдал за его тщетными попытками выковырить корень. Тим кинулся за совком и, конечно же, запнулся о шланг. Джонс поймал его. В эту секунду раздался голос Учителя: «Я вообще – то велел вам готовить мой сад к зиме, а не обниматься посреди него». – «Простите, Учитель», - Тимка и Джонс ответили одновременно, так же одновременно покраснев, только у Тима это вышло заметнее. «Прыткий сегодня не в форме, никак понять не может…», - начал было Джонс, но Учитель перебил его: «Вижу, хотя дело, похоже, не в форме, а в мотивации. Кажется, Прыткому не нравятся эти цветы». – «Да?» - удивился Тим, сам он об этом не думал. «Джонс, закончи с цветами и накрой кустарники, а я пока покажу Прыткому цветы, которые наверняка ему понравятся», - Учитель подхватил Тима под локоть и повел за собой в другую часть сада. В розарий. «Прыткий, посмотри на эти великолепные цветы, почувствуй их запах. Они нравятся тебе?» Тиму нравились розы, но он чувствовал какой-то подвох. Учитель, так и не дождавшись ответа Прыткого, продолжил: «Срежь все бутоны, мы потом расставим их по всему дому. Потом подрежь все цветы, оставь сантиметров пятнадцать над корнем, накрой их чем-нибудь, чтобы не замерзли. Я вернусь через час, надеюсь, ты успеешь к моему возвращению», - Учитель так мило улыбнулся, что Тим решил не слишком медлить. Но все было не та просто. Шипы роз кусали и царапали руки Прыткого даже через перчатки. Однако, через час, когда Учитель вернулся, Тим, с окровавленными и зудящими руками, сидел и смотрел на дело рук своих. «Молодец, Прыткий», - проговорил Учитель и помог Тиму встать - «Теперь мы будем срезать виноград». Учитель пошел к входу на крышу. По краям дорожки стояли столбы с поперечными перекладинами. По ним густо вился виноград. Тим не раз пробовал эти мелкие, кисловатые ягоды с синим налетом. Учитель делал из него отличное вино, которым он и его ученики наслаждались долгими зимними вечерами в гостиной. После получасового срезания и выковыривания гроздей винограда из переплетения веток и листьев, Тим был на пределе. Его раздражало все: виноградины, осыпающиеся на землю, солнце, светившее прямо в глаза, успевший неизвестно когда затупившийся секатор и мелкий мусор, летящий прямо в рот. В очередной раз промахнувшись гроздью мимо корзины, Тим швырнул секатор на землю и громко выругался. Ответом ему был лишь тихий смех Учителя. Тим напрягся и посмотрел на него. Но в глазах Учителя было лишь снисхождение и улыбка. «Раздражение, тебе надо справиться с раздражением, Прыткий». – «Ага, легко», - Тим не мог сдержать сарказма. Покачав головой, Учитель продолжил: «Я помогу тебе, Прыткий. Подойди ко мне». Тим вышел из тени винограда и подошел к Учителю. «Мы немного помедитируем», - сказал Учитель и, взяв Тима за руку, развернул его лицом к солнцу. «Закрой глаза и просто грейся в его лучах». Тим ощущал жар солнца на своем лице. «Вспомни какой-либо момент в своей жизни, когда ты чувствовал полный покой и тишину. Вспомнил?» Тим тут же вспомнил, как они с Айсом сидели в парке и слушали пение птиц. Айс сидел, прислонившись спиной к дереву. Тим разместился между его ног, прижавшись спиной к груди Айсберга. Его объятья были крепкими и нежными. Губы Айса касались виска Тима, его дыхание приятно щекотало кожу. Светило солнце, теплый ветерок шелестел листьями и травой. Пели птицы. Тим полусидел, полулежал в объятьях Айса, ему не надо было куда – то спешить или о чем-либо беспокоится. На душе было спокойно. Это был момент чистого счастья. Им не хотелось двигаться или говорить. Просто сидеть и наслаждаться моментом.

Воспоминания омыли Тима, эмоции того момента смыли раздражение. И если сильно постараться, Тим мог даже поверить, что все еще сидит там, в объятьях Айса и слушает птиц.  
Учитель пожирал глазами счастливую улыбку Тима и гадал, о чем тот вспоминает.

«Теперь открой глаза», - резко сказал Учитель. Взгляд его стали жестким, - «Ты спокоен и сосредоточен. Просто иди и срезай тот виноград». Тим со вздохом отбросил воспоминания и пошел выполнять приказ Учителя. Раздражения больше не было, и работать стало легче. За его четко выверенными движениями наблюдал Учитель, а в его мыслях его план, создаваемый им в течение практически всей жизни, обрастал новыми деталями, обретал более законченный вид. Все должно было получиться. И все получится.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N Simorg держись за клаву.

**Уроки боли. **

Тим сидел в кабинете у Учителя. Он никогда еще здесь не был. Он сидел на диване спиной к окну. На улице было темно, шел дождь. Было очень тихо, Тим слышал свое дыхание и стук дождя. Его взгляд блуждал по темному кабинету. Вдоль стен стояли книжные шкафы, полные книг. На письменном столе, по середине комнаты, разместились обычная лампа с абажуром, лэптоп и какие – то папки. Дверь отворилась, и в кабинет тихо вошел человек. Тим на секунду задержал дыхание. Учитель молча сел рядом. Он положил локоть на спинку дивана и стал водить пальцем по небритой Тимкиной щеке и подбородку. Этот жест он украл у Айсберга.

- Зачем вы это делаете? - разорвал тишину Тимкин голос.

- Потому что мне нравиться прикасаться к тебе, - с полуулыбкой проговорил Учитель, положив другую руку на колено Тиму.

- Нет, зачем вы учите нас?

- Когда человеку дается дар в виде знания, он хочет поделиться им. Я познал свободу. Она настолько хороша, мне хочется, чтобы такие как ты или Айсберг, как Котенок или Док познали ее. Мне хочется найти тех, что может понять меня и разделить со мной мою радость.

- А как вы…, - Тим взглянул в сверкающие в темноте глаза Учителя и тут же отвел взгляд, - как вы…, - он не мог подобрать слов.

- Как я обрел свободу?

Тим лишь кивнул.

- Я подозревал об этом с раннего детства. Я чувствовал, что все, что мне говорили мои родители – ложь. Мой отец, настоящий лицемер. Он утверждал, что умрет за меня, если потребуется, - Учитель злобно ухмыльнулся, - Однако, он не спешил этого делать. Он заботился обо мне и моем брате. И он был очень строгим отцом, он верил в наказание. И он _наказывал_ меня и моего брата, - Учитель провел пальцем по шее Тима и запустил ладонь за воротник его рубашки, - Я ненавидел и боялся своего отца, потому что ощущал тоже, что и ты. Но теперь я благодарен ему. Мой брат сломался, он повесился. Я же перешел на другой более высокий уровень существа. Как и ты, мой друг, - Учитель наклонился и провел носом по виску Тима, - Ты особый. Ты отличаешься от других.

- Вы делали тоже самое и с другими? С Айсбергом? – эта мысль вызвала дрожь по всему телу Прыткого, - С Тенью? С Джонсом, Доком?... Котенком?

- Нет, - пальцы Учителя продолжали скользить по коже Тима, - Нет, они не подходят для этого. Джонс здесь, потому что ему нравится. Айсберг, несмотря на холод и равнодушие, искренне верит и стремится к свободе, хотя любовь к тебе делает достижение этой цели невозможным. У остальных тоже есть свои причины. Но только в тебе, только в тебе я увидел продолжение себя. Тим, мы одинаковы…

- Но мой отец не делал ничего подобного…

- Дело не в твоем отце, - Учитель оборвал его, - Дело в тебе. Ты, в отличие от других вернулся и продолжил изучать танец.

- Были и другие?

-Да, - Учитель провел языком по уху Тима, - Я давно ищу тебя, Тим, просто раньше я принимал за тебя других. Ты, как и я, не для этого мира. И наша с тобой задача изменить этот мир для нас.

- О чем вы? – Тим чувствовал дыхание Учителя на своей коже, и от этого по всему телу разбегались мурашки.

- О нет, я не говорю о революциях. Я говорю о мировоззрении. Его надо изменить. Наши с тобой души жаждут свободы. Для того чтобы вырваться на волю, надо преодолеть все границы.

- Н-но я боюсь. Как я могу…

Учитель неожиданно схватил Тима за подбородок и развернул его лицо к себе.

- Ты чувствуешь, что это не твое место?

- Д-да…

-Ты хочешь найти свое место и время?

- Да!

- Тогда ты должен доверять и подчиняться мне полностью.

И снова Тим держался, на этот раз за спинку дивана, почти разрывая его обивку, стараясь не упасть и не сбиться с медленного мучительного ритма заданного Учителем.

И снова знакомые пальцы и зубы рвали его плоть.

И снова боль переливалась в наслаждение.

Достигнув вершины вместе с Учителем, у Тима совершенно не осталось сил. Его пальцы ослабели и отпустили спинку дивана. Тим, почти потеряв сознание, свалился на грудь Учителя. Тот поймал его, крепко обнял его и зашептал в Тимкино ухо: «Тихо, тихо, не бойся».

Он заботливо положил Тима на диван. Аккуратно вытерев с Тима пот и семя, Учитель склонился над ним и приказал: «Спи». Тим погрузился во тьму.

Очнулся он от боли в шее. Медленно поднимаясь из тьмы, Тим понял, что лежит на животе на чем-то мягком. Он был совершенно голый, и от обивки чесалась кожа. Следующий укол заставил его вздрогнуть. «Держите его!» Кто-то тут же схватил его за руки и за ноги. Чья – то рука вцепилась в его волосы и приподняла его голову. Учитель. «Спокойно Тимми. Спокойно. Ты мой, и ставлю на тебя мое клеймо». Тим опять дернулся, уже от страха. «Тихо, больно не будет… слишком сильно», - раздался над ним голос Тени.

Тим почувствовал, как что-то коснулось его спины, и его опять пронзила боль. Он хотел вскрикнуть, но что-то в глазах Учителя говорило ему, что если он проявит слабость, покажет свою боль, его уничтожат. Не физически, нет. Это нечто иное, не до конца понятное его сознанию. И некое животное чувство из глубин подсознания велело ему терпеть, велело ему смотреть в эти бледно-голубые дыры, которые в обычной жизни назывались глазами.

Он падал в эти дыры, а боль жаркой лавой растекалась по его спине. Иногда мышцы его сжимались в тщетной попытке избежать, увернуться. Но другие, невидимые и не слышимые участники этой пытки не давали ему сместиться и на миллиметр.

В конце концов, мир сжалился над Тимом и, не спеша, стал растворяться в темной дымке, которая постепенно становилась все гуще и темнее, пока не поглотила Тима полностью.

Опять что-то привлекло его внимание, что-то пробралось к нему в глубину забытья и стало потихоньку вести за собой к поверхности. Голос, монотонный голос. «…Полиция отказывается… свидетели… ужасный акт… снова наносят…» Слова подобно волнам накатывались на него и отступали. Окончательно прийти в себя ему помогла боль, ноющая тупая боль между лопатками.

Тим медленно открыл глаза. Туман рассеялся, и он увидел над собой Айсберга. Тот смотрел новости, и свет от телевизора отражался в его глазах. Тим лежал на диване в гостиной. Его голова покоилась на коленях Айсберга. Пальцы Айса нежно перебирали волосы Тима. Это вызывало ощущение покоя и уюта. Вздохнув, Тим опять закрыл глаза. Но это заметил Айс. Тим почувствовал, как Айсберг склонился к нему. Теплые губы коснулись его лба. «Отдыхай».

Тим так и не решился спросить у Айсберга, был ли он рядом, когда ему делали татуировку. Может, он даже держал Тима, не давая ему пошевелиться?


	21. Chapter 21

**Обычный вечер.**

В баре было шумно и тесно. Тим слегка задержался, так как ему надо было дописать отчет об исследовании. Войдя, он стал искать взглядом знакомую копну светлых волос. По всему бару сидели ученики и последователи Учителя, вместе с подружками, друзьями и знакомыми. Они курили, пили, увлеченно разговаривали. Играла тихая музыка. У барной стойки сидели Котенок, Джонс и Тень. Айсберга не было видно. «О какие люди!», - завопила Котенок, и к великому неудовольствию Тима, почти все вокруг обернулись на него. Махнув рукой и кивнув парочке знакомых лиц, Тим пошел к стойке. «Что будешь пить, красавчик?» - спросил Тень. «Как обычно», - буркнул Тим и плюхнулся на стул. «Тяжелый денек?», - промурлыкала Котенок. Джонс молча подтолкнул пачку сигарет к Тиму. Кивнув в знак благодарности, Тим вытащил одну. Тень тут же поднес огонек, чтобы Прыткий мог прикурить. «Что празднуем?», - спросил Тим. Джонс довольно улыбнулся. «Сегодня, наконец, доставили груз. Теперь мы серьезные люди». Тим нахмурился. Он не любил огнестрельное оружие. Слишком много следов. «Приготовься, завтра будет РОКНРОЛЛ!»

Тим успел опрокинуть две рюмки, когда, несмотря на табачный дым и алкогольные пары, почувствовал знакомый запах. Он улыбнулся, когда рука Айсберга легла ему на плечо. Тим подставил щеку, в которую Айс его и чмокнул. Джонс молча пересел на соседний стул, освобождая место рядом с Тимом. «Видишь, Прыткий, хоть один положительный момент от нашей дружбы», - сказал Айс, - «Мне, как твоему партнеру, уступают место». «Тебе не уступишь», - пробурчал Джонс. «Что простите?», - Айс обдал Джонса холодом. Тот мило улыбнулся и ответил: «Погодка, говорю, хорошая, птички поют…» Тим лишь возвел глаза к потолку. «Прости, Прыткий, я как всегда опоздал. Пробки». Айс подал знак бармену, и тот поставил перед ним стакан пива. Айсберг молча отпил глоток и скосил глаза на Тима, который как раз зажигал очередную сигарету. «Что», - буркнул Тим, заметив хитрые искорки во взгляде Айса. «Вот, смотрю, на сколько ты пьян». – Тим сощурил глаза: «А что?». Широко улыбнувшись, напугав при этом бармена, который никогда не видел его скалящимся, Айсберг наклонился к уху Тима и прошептал: «В последний раз, когда ты напился, ты станцевал для меня стриптиз». – Тим поперхнулся дымом. Айсберг расхохотался во все горло. «Так, Айсбергу больше не наливать, а то он распугает слабонервных посетителей», - промурлыкала Котенок. Все рассмеялись. Только Тень сидел слегка нахмурившись. Ему не нравилось, что происходило с Айсбергом. Чем больше он проводил с Тимом, тем человечнее он становился. А вот чего должно быть в убийце меньше всего, так это человечности.

«Еще водки», - рявкнул Тим. Он уже начал и теперь уже не мог остановиться. Об этом знали все. Но только Айсберг мог попытаться остановить его, преуспеть в этом и при этом остаться целым и невредимым. У него было одно большое преимущество над остальными. Он знал, как завести Тима настолько, чтобы тот позабыл о выпивке и думал только о сексе. Айсбергу, конечно, не нравилось, что Тим пьет и курит, но он боялся слишком сильно давить на Тима. Айсберг не хотел потерять его. Обычно он давал ему выпить бутылку или около того, а потом начинал усиленно соблазнять его. На этот раз Прыткий успел настолько напиться, что Айсу пришлось тащить его на себе. Положив Тима на кровать и раздев его, Айсберг сел рядом. «М-да, сегодня я вряд ли от тебя чего-нибудь добьюсь», - сказал Айсберг и пошел готовиться ко сну.

A/N Да не о чем, да мало и да глупо. Зато раскрывает некоторые стороны персонажей. Ага, и водка, потому что я патриот.


	22. Chapter 22

**Уроки смирения.**

Прыткий лежал на животе, прижавшись щекой к подушке. Айсберг лежал рядом. Его грудь прижималась к спине Тима. Он водил пальцем по линии подбородка Прыткого. В полутьме Айс мог видеть укусы и синяки на плечах и шее Тима. Теперь Прыткий довольно часто возвращался домой с метками Учителя. И Айс не знал, что ему делать. А Тим виновато заглядывал ему в глаза и шел курить на кухню.

Печально вздохнув, он прошептал Тиму на ухо: «Прыткий, знай, несмотря ни на что, я люблю тебя. Я всегда буду любить тебя». Тим попытался перевернуться, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Айсу, но тот прижался к нему сильнее, не давая пошевелиться. «Дай договорить. Я … я могу любить лишь раз. Ты навсегда останешься в моем сердце, и никто не сможет заменить тебя. И я знаю, что это моя слабость. Я знаю, что это лишает меня свободы, той свободы, за которую мы так яро боремся. И я не требую от тебя того же самого. Я просто прошу тебя дать мне обещание, что, когда я перестану занимать в твоей жизни важное место, ты не выгонишь меня, позволишь остаться рядом и заботиться о тебе по мере моих сил». – «Айсберг...» - «Шшш, Тим не надо говорить, я и так знаю, что ты любишь меня. Пока что… просто обещай…». Тим, наконец, смог выползни из-под Айса и заглянуть ему в глаза. «Даю тебе слово», - Тим слегка сощурил глаза и склонил голову. Айс расплылся в улыбке. Он обнял Тима и прижал к себе. Нежно поцеловав Тима в губы, Айс посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Столько доверия и нежности. Столько любви. 'Настанет день и в них останется лишь холод и равнодушие. В лучшем случае – жалость', - подумал Айсберг. Он проклинал себя за то, что полюбил того, на кого положил свой глаз Учитель. Но в тоже время он понимал, что если ему представится еще одна возможность, он поступит так же. Тем временем Тиму надоело ждать. Он крепко обхватил Айсберга руками и ногами и с жадностью впился в его губы. Айсберг с дрожью увидел в глазах Тима искорки, пока лишь искорки, той самой одержимости и порочности, горящей во взоре Учителя. Их время уходило, просачивалось как песок между пальцами. Тим не видел этого, не знал. И от этого Айсбергу было еще печальнее. 'Не думай об этом, лови момент, запоминай каждое мгновение, каждый вздох, каждое прикосновение', - велел он себе, перехватывая инициативу у Тима. Он еще крепче прижал к себе это гибкое и горячее тело, ощущая кожей каждое движение Тимкиных мышц. Прыткий тем временем совершенно потерял контроль. Он лихорадочными движениями стал стягивать с себя пижамные штаны, Айсберг помог ему, заодно раздевшись сам. Все это они умудрились проделать, не прерывая поцелуя. Тут Тим одним движением оказался сверху. Он прервал поцелуй и выпрямился. Этот день настал, понял Айсберг. Тим захотел контроля. Он захотел доминировать. Тим положил ладонь на горло Айса. Склонив голову на бок, он криво улыбнулся. Айс почувствовал, как пальцы на его горле начали сжиматься. Сердце кольнул страх, но ведь он доверяет Прыткому, он любит Прыткого, и если тот захочет убить его, Айс позволит делать Тиму все, что тому заблагорассудится. Тим с такой силой вцепился в губы Айса, что нижняя губа последнего лопнула и оба почувствовали металлический привкус крови. Айс целиком отдался власти Тима. Тот, увидев покорность, отпустил Айса лишь для того, чтобы грубым резким движением перевернуть его на живот. Айс лежал, раскинув руки и закрыв глаза. Он ждал. И дождался. Тим без подготовки, без предупреждения, одним резким движением вошел в него. Вцепившись зубами в подушку, чтобы не закричать от боли, Айс лишь простонал. Тим схватил его за руки, их пальцы переплелись. Тим выгнулся дугой, запрокинув голову. Его движения были дикими и неконтролируемыми. Он с каждым толчком все глубже входил в Айса, сжимая до боли его руки. В глазах Айса потемнело, в ушах шумела кровь, но он терпел. И почувствовав, что Тим вот-вот закончит, сама мысль о том, что он может доставить этому человеку столько удовольствия, завела Айса на столько, что он кончил одновременно с Тимом. Прыткий свалился на Айсберга хрипло дыша. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем он смог собраться с силами и подняться. Потеря контакта с телом Прыткого вызвало агонию. Судорожно вцепившись пальцами в простыню, Айс испугано обернулся. Тим был рядом. Аккуратно, стараясь причинить как можно меньше дискомфорта, Тим почистил Айса. Дикий необузданный зверь в одно мгновенье превратился в любящего, заботливого человека. Тим сидел рядом и гладил Айса по голове, мягко целовал его, шептал слова утешения. Айсберг лежал и впитывал в себя, запоминал каждый звук, каждое движение, каждое ощущение. Слезы медленно катились по его щекам.


	23. Chapter 23

**Противодействие.**

У склада стоял фургон. В разные стороны летели мелкие куски нагретого металла, ошметки шин, сверкали мелкие осколки стекла. Когда-то устрашающего вида черная двух тонная махина, теперь на глазах превращалась в искореженное пожеванное решето, которую подкидывало над землей и раскачивало во все стороны. За ней пытались найти укрытие несколько человек, они отстреливались, но безрезультатно.

А на углу склада, за большими контейнерами боролись двое человек. Один что-то кричал и рвался к стреляющим, другой изо всех сил держал его, заломив его руки за спину. Наконец, парень с длинными волосами извернулся и высвободился из казавшейся мертвой хватки. Он было кинулся к фургону, но второй схватил его за волосы и дернул. В этот момент раздался взрыв.

Тим лежал на земле лицом вниз. Его волосы были намотаны на руку Тени, который лежал сверху и буквально вдавливал Тима в асфальт. Тим уже не вырывался. Он тяжело дышал. Его мир сузился до грязного асфальта перед глазами, тяжелого тела сверху, жестких камней впивавшихся ему в живот и горячего шепота: «Ему уже не помочь, Тим, не помочь».


	24. Chapter 24

**Место преступления.**

Мак и Роджерс рассматривали то, что осталось от фургона и антиподонков. «Да-а, похоже, они все таки разозлили кого-то серьезного», - задумчиво проговорил детектив Роджерс. Мак фотографировал надпись на стене: «Привет антиподонкам!». «Надо узнать, кому принадлежит этот склад. Думаю, эти ребята оказались здесь не случайно», - Стела осматривала какие-то части фургона.

_В лаборатории._

«Итак, что у нас», - проговорил Мак, глядя на детектива и своих подчиненных. «Согласно камерам наблюдения соседнего склада, черный фургон прибыл на место около двух часов ночи. Предположительно десять тяжело вооруженных людей поджидали их в засаде в здании напротив. Почти сразу же они вышли из укрытия и открыли огонь по фургону. Водитель погиб первым. Остальные выскочили из фургона и стали отстреливаться. В этот момент в службу спасения поступили первые сообщения о стрельбе. У нападавших пули были крупного калибра. Они легко пробивали обшивку фургона. Очевидно, одна из них попала в ящики с пластитом, что вызвало взрыв. Услышав, полицейские сирены, несколько из нападавших добили выживших после взрыва и скрылись с места преступления. Нам удалось найти несколько отпечатков там, где они ждали прибытия жертв. Еще осталось куча всякого пищевого мусора с отпечатками зубов. Над пулями и гильзами еще работают, обещали подготовить виртуальную модель перестрелки через пару часов», - сообщил один из криминалистов.

«Хорошо, с самой перестрелкой и взрывом все ясно, теперь по жертвам», - продолжил Мак, поворачиваясь к Роджерсу. Тот резким движением раскрыл блокнот и заговорил: «Похоже, наши детки, называвшие себя антиподонками, перешли на новый уровень, за что и поплатились. Раньше я у них автоматов и пистолетов не замечал. Нам удалось опознать нескольких человек. Одна девушка имеет привод за проституцию, опознали по опечаткам пальцев. Джоана Лейкерс, по кличке Котенок, 22 года. Еще одна девчонка, 18 лет, Пэтти Донрей, год назад родители сообщили в полицию, что она ушла из дома. Двое парней, братья, Джон и Питер Макхони, 20 и 19 лет, пропали без вести неделю назад. Родители говорили, что они и раньше исчезали на день или два. Джонс Перксон, 24 года, согласно его жетону на шее, информация проверяется. Еще три неопознанных трупа, не старше 25ти лет». Присутствующие слушали с мрачными выражениями на лицах. «Они же всего лишь дети», - прошептал кто-то.

«Ладно, Стела, что они делали у того склада?» - «Склад использовался как перевалочный пункт наркотраффика. В тот день там было около 200 кг кокаина. Еще кое-какая мелкая контрабанда. Этот склад принадлежит некому Адреану Смитерсу, который подозревается в связях с итальянской мафией. Похоже на разборку между бандами. Одни хотели насолить конкурентам, кто-то их выдал, им устроили засаду. Послали идеологию к черту и превратились в очередную банду»

В этот момент в зал совещаний зашел суд мед эксперт: «Думаю, вам будет интересно посмотреть на это», - проговорил он, выкладывая на стол снимки. «У тех, кто постарше я обнаружил татуировки на спине между лопатками». Все посмотрели на фотографии. «Это иероглиф, не знаю, что он значит, но думаю узнать не сложно». – «Спасибо», - кивнул ему Мак, - «Ну что ж, продолжайте работу, а мы с Роджерсом посетим этого Смитерса».


	25. Chapter 25

**Уроки любви.**

«Прыткий, Тень! С вами все в порядке?», - Учитель стоял и смотрел на них в ожидании ответа. Тим стоял широко раскрыв глаза, уставившись в пространство перед собой. «Он в шоке», - сказал Тень, кивнув в сторону Прыткого. «Где остальные? Вы сделали все как надо?» - в голосе Учителя появились резкие нотки. «Нет», - ядовито ответил Тень, - «Мы попали в засаду. Как видишь, выжили только мы с Прытким», - Тень схватил Тима за руку и потащил за собой в гостиную. «Мне надо выпить!» - рявкнул Тень. Учитель вышел и скоро вернулся с бутылкой коньяка и тремя бокалами. Пока он отсутствовал, Тень усадил Тима на диван и плюхнулся рядом. Взяв у Учителя один бокал, Тень одним глотком осушил его и сморщился. Потом он поднес другой бокал ко рту Тима и заставил того выпить. Прыткий закашлялся.

Тень отвел в сторону Учителя и проговорил: «Я сделал все как ты велел, пошел на разведку, прихватив с собой Тима. Мы выскочили чуть пораньше и первыми пробрались к складу. Все было тихо и спокойно. Отключили сигнализацию, подали сигнал, чтобы остальные подъезжали. И тут начался этот ад. Скажи мне, это совпадение, что мы с Прытким оказались не в том фургоне?» - Тень, сощурившись, смотрел на Учителя. Тот отвел взгляд. «Отец, что ты скрываешь?», - более настойчиво проговорил Тень. Учитель вздохнул: «У Прыткого сила воли оказалась немного сильнее. Мне пришлось слегка изменить план»

Тим сидел, уткнувшись лицом в руки лежащие на коленях. Он никак не мог расплакаться. Коньяк растекался теплом по телу Тима, отмораживая его, возвращая способность мыслить, возвращая способность помнить. Он должен был быть рядом, стоять рядом, чтобы посмотреть в его глаза на прощанье. Они должны были уйти вместе. Почему он жив и сидит здесь, а его тело лежит там и дымится? Тим резко выпрямился. Он увидел бутылку, стоящую на полу рядом с диваном. Если немного коньяка выдернуло его из оцепенения, то очень много коньяка могут вернуть его туда. Он схватил бутылку и приложился к горлышку. Жидкость жгла и рвала горло, глаза слезились, ему было трудно дышать, но он пил и пил. «Твою мать, Прыткий!» Кто-то отнял у него бутылку, пролив часть содержимого ему на колени. «Вставай, тебе нужно лечь» Кто-то подхватил его за локти и помог подняться на ноги. Коньяк начал действовать. Тим почувствовал, как мышцы на ногах превратились в желе. Ему помогли добраться до кровати и усадили на нее. Он добился того, чего хотел. В голове опять было пусто, и гудело как в трансформаторе. Его раздели, уложили и укрыли одеялом. Перед глазами Тима появилось лицо Учителя. «Спи, Тимми, спи. Мы узнаем, кто это был. Завтра будет новый день. День кровавой мести». Последнее что увидел Тим, перед тем как провалился в темноту, была довольная улыбка Учителя.


	26. Chapter 26

**Все как вчера…**

Тим вошел в их квартиру. _Их квартиру_. Он снял ботинки и отпихнул их в угол, чтобы не мешались. Пройдя по коридору мимо кухни, он зашел в гостиную. Солнце светило прямо в окно, пыль танцевала в его лучах. Бесшумно пройдя в спальню, Тим скинул с себя грязную рубашку и штаны. По привычке, закинув их в корзину для грязного белья, Тим залез под душ, чтобы смыть пот, кровь и боль. Он стоял под струями воды и смотрел на небольшой дефект на кафельной плитке, покрывающей стены их ванной комнаты. _Их ванной комнаты_. Выключив душ и вытиревшись полотенцем, Тим пошел на кухню. Он поставил чайник и открыл холодильник. Он опять был пустым, на полке одиноко портился сыр. Сбоку на дверце лежали остатки шоколадки. 'Надо будет купить побольше продуктов, когда пойдем в магазин', - мелькнула мысль. Съев шоколад и сыр с чаем, Тим опять вернулся в гостиную и включил телевизор. Передавали новости. «…Полиция подозревает, что это очередная разборка между бандами. Имена убитых все еще не известны, но…», - Тим переключил канал. Там показывали какой-то фильм…

_Снова брошен в окна лунный свет,  
Дом мой сонный серебром одет_

Тим лежал на кровати и смотрел на освещенные луной стены их спальни. _Их спальни_. Слышно было, как иногда мимо проезжали машины. Вдали лаяла собака. Долетало эхо гоняющих по улицам мотоциклистов. Вот послышался гудок отправляющегося парома. Завыла полицейская серена. В раскрытые окна _их_ квартиры врывались обычные для этого часа и квартала звуки. Занавески раздувались на ветру, прямо как в _их_ первую ночь…

_Лунной кисти не достичь глубин -  
Эту бездну знаю я один_

Тим, как всегда, повернулся на бок, завернувшись в одеяло. Он просто лежал, смотрел в темноту и слушал свое дыхание, чувствовал, как ветер чуть шевелит его волосы. Холодные простыни потихонечку нагревались.

_Все, все как вчера…_

Но кое-чего не хватало. Тим не чувствовал тепло спящего рядом человека, не видел, как медленно поднимается и опускается его грудь, не слышал его тихого сопения. Тим никак не мог осознать, что теперь может лежать, раскинув руки, не боясь, что нечаянно заденет и разбудит Айса. Он по-прежнему лежал на своей половине кровати, оставив часть одеяла, чтобы Айс мог укрыться.

Тим откинул одеяло и встал с кровати. Он подошел к окну и, отмахнувшись от занавески сел на подоконник. Как холодно… Тима в первый раз в жизни передернуло от холода. Он сидел один в их квартире в их спальне и не мог понять, почему все шло как обычно, как всегда. Солнце светило, заходило за горизонт, поднималась луна, зажигались фонари, люди прятались по своим домам, на улицу выбирались проститутки и ночные психи. Мяукали кошки, дул ветер, шумела листва.

_Все, все как вчера…_

_  
Но без тебя..._

A/N В этой главе использована песня Кипелова «Без тебя».


	27. Chapter 27

**Уроки любви.**

Нога в тяжелом ботинке вышибла тонкую дверь квартиру на восьмом этаже одного из многоквартирных домов Нью-Йорка. Хозяин ботинка одним прыжком оказался в центре комнаты. Пинком отбросив с дороги небольшой столик, парень с длинными волнистыми волосами схватил одной рукой сидящего на диване мужчину и с удивительной легкостью поднял его над полом. Мужчина был гораздо крупнее схватившего его, но тем не менее он не мог вырваться. Тем временем в квартиру вошло еще двое мужчин с автоматами. Они быстро проверили другие комнаты. Но длинноволосый не замечал того, что происходило у него за спиной. Он швырнул свою жертву на стену. Слегка оглушенный мужик медленно сполз на пол. Другой парень подошел к нему и сел рядом на корточки. «Хорхе Родригес?» - спросил он. Хорхе мог только кивнуть в ответ. Третий достал баллончик краски и стал писать на стене. Хорхе, открыв рот, смотрел на него, и с каждой выводимой буквой он бледнел все больше и больше. «Не может этого быть!» - пробормотал он. Парень, швырнувший его о стену, подошел к нему, и перед тем как нести первый удар, ответил: «Да, жизнь – дурацкая штука».

Мак и Роджерс смотрели на окровавленное тело, лежащее посреди комнаты. Сама комната была в ужасном беспорядке, всюду были брызги крови. «Похоже, придется повозиться, восстанавливая ход событий», - пробормотала Стела и сфотографировала очередное кровавое пятно. Патрульный задумчиво смотрел на надпись на стене: «Смерть подонкам!»

«Ты любишь ее? Скажи, любишь?»

«Да! Она моя жизнь!»

Тим перевел пистолет с парня на девушку и выстрелил. «Нет!», - завопил парень и кинулся на Тима. Они боролись несколько секунд, нанося друг другу удары, хруст от которых можно было слышно по всей квартире. Другие в оцепенении смотрели на драку не зная, что делать

Вдруг парень врезал Тиму локтем в лицо. Прыткого отбросило в сторону, он запнулся о край ковра и рухнул бы на пол, но дорогу его голове перегородил угол комода, о который он с терском ударился лбом и затих. Пока двое в лыжных масках скручивали сопротивляющегося мужчину, Тень пытался привести в себя Тима. Наконец, заставив его открыть глаза, Тень помог ему подняться, и только потом заметил, что на углу комода осталась кожа и кровь с Тимкиного лба. «Когда закончите с этим, залейте комод, особенно вот этот уголок, чем-нибудь горючим и пожгите», - проинструктировал парней Тень, закинул руку Тима на свои плечи и аккуратно повел его к машине: «Ты больше не подойдешь к цели ближе, чем на два метра, прежде чем мы убедимся, что она не может тебе навредить».

«Зачем устраивать поджег? Зачем начинать пожар именно с этого комода?», - спрашивал Роджерс. «Может быть, они хотели что-то скрыть?», - ответил Мак, - «У нас уже четыре нападения, и если это именно то, что я думаю, то нас ожидают еще как минимум шесть убийств». Роджерс покачал головой: «Что же будет?». Мак не мог ответить. И ему это не нравилось.

В дом ворвалась группа вооруженных людей. За пять минут они ликвидировали охрану, проверили все помещения и свели всех, кто находился в доме, в одну большую комнату. Только тогда в дом вошли двое. Они шли не спеша, уверенно и как-то буднично, будто прогуливались по парку. У первого в руке свободно раскачивалась тяжелая цепь. Они вошли в гостиную, посреди которой сидели служанка и хозяйская семья. Женщина, очевидно жена хозяина, судя по возрасту, был мачехой десятилетней девочки, которую она крепко прижимала к себе, стараясь защитить от людей в черных масках. Двое встали над кучкой испуганных людей и молча смотрели на них. Служанка начала плакать под тяжелым взглядом серых глаз, женщина прижала девочку к себе еще ближе, как только встретилась взглядом с карими почти черными глазами. Сероглазый метнул взгляд в сторону одного из своих людей. Тот схватил служанку за предплечье и поволок в подвал, где ее и заперли. Теперь люди одетые во все черное окружали маленькую семью сидящую у их ног. Они стояли, направив на них дула автоматов, и молчали. Большие блестящие от слез глаза женщины смотрели прямо в пустые карие глаза в тщетной попытке найти в них хоть какие - нибудь эмоции. Девочка крепко обнимала мачеху, спрятав лицо у нее на груди. Мужчина, лет пятидесяти спокойно рассматривал самозванцев. Его синие глаза были спокойны. Наконец, не выдержав тишины, он спросил: «Вы хоть знаете, в чей дом ворвались?» Тишина. «Вы кто такие?» Один из бандитов резко развернулся, подошел к стене и, достав баллончик с краской, написал на стене: «Смерть подонкам!» «А! Вы те самые придурки, которые решили, что можно безнаказанно расстреливать моих людей?», - воскликнул он. Карие глаза заглянули в его синие. «Ты тот самый подонок, который решил, что можно безнаказанно расстреливать тех, кто мне дорог? Я, в отличие от тебя, могу сделать это своими руками». Он присел рядом с женщиной. Мягко пытаясь оторвать девочку от мачехи левой рукой, Тим протянул правую в сторону Тени. Тот вложил ему в руку пистолет. В тот момент он увидел лицо девочки. Большие испуганные голубые глаза, маленький розовый ротик, ямочки на щеках. Он направил дуло прямо в лицо девочки. «Прошу, не делайте этого!», - прошептала женщина.

«Ну все, теперь они добрались и до главаря банды. Что теперь?», - Роджерс стоял у входной двери, потирая рукой правый висок, левую держа на поясе. «Не знаю. Это не вероятно. Они должны были оставить какие-то следы, просто мы не можем их найти!» - Мак тоже еле сдерживал свое раздражение. Тут зазвонил телефон. «Роджерс… Отлично, выезжаем», - засунув телефон в карман Роджерс посмотрел на Мака: «Они нашли девочку, она в шоке, но в целом она жива и здорова».

Тим смотрел в ее голубые глаза. Голубые глаза, как у Айса. «Что я делаю? Я хочу убить эту девочку, потому что ее отец однажды решил стать убийцей?». Он резко поднялся и сделал шаг назад. «Что случилось?», - спросил Тень. «Я не могу сделать это», - пробормотал Прыткий. «Не можешь? Он убил Айсберга! А Док, а Котенок, а Джонс? Он смог это сделать, а ты не можешь?» - «Ты посмотри на нее, она же всего лишь ребенок!» - «Они тоже были детьми! Месть! Ты слабак! Ты сдаешься!», - Тень размахивал руками, глаза его лихорадочно блестели, он уже не сдерживал ярости. «Что ж, жизнь – дурацкая штука», - проговорил Тим и вышел из комнаты. Тень, не долго думая, выстрелил в женщину, девочка закричала и бросилась вон из комнаты. «Черт, догоните ее!», - рявкнул Тень и убил мужчину, который никак не мог отвести взгляда от мертвой жены.

«Он не смог этого сделать, он не смог!» - Тень метался по кабинету Учителя. «Успокойся и сядь», - тяжело проговорил Учитель, - «Это плохо, я уже подумал, что Прыткий стал тем, кем должен стать, но я ошибался. Но ничего, у нас еще много дел, я придумаю что-нибудь. Ты знаешь, я смогу».


	28. Chapter 28

**Между…**

Тим не мог больше оставаться в доме Учителя, в их квартире. Все напоминало ему об Айсберге. Он садился на диван и ожидал, когда повеет знакомым запахом, и знакомый палец проведет по его щеке и губам, прежде чем знакомые губы поцелуют его в уголок рта. Он ждал, и его бока мерзли без привычного тепла прижавшегося к нему тела. Мерзли его плечи без привычного веса знакомых нежных рук. Каждый раз, когда он закуривал сигарету, он ждал, что вот-вот раздастся знакомый голос и знакомые голубые глаза с упреком заглянут в его глаза.

И настал тот день, когда Тим устал ждать. Он взял дорожную сумку Айсберга, положил в нее несколько фотографий, кое-что из одежды, зубную щетку и расческу. Выйдя из квартиры, он закрыл дверь. Оседлав мотоцикл, Тим в последний раз оглянулся на окна их спальни, ожидая увидеть в одном из них Айсберга махающего ему на прощание. Глубоко вздохнув, Тим завел мотор и выехал со стоянки. Он ехал по улицам и холодный пронизывающий ветер бил ему в лицо. Вот позади остались _его_ улица и _его_ квартал, _его_ город и _его_ дом. Он ехал на юг, и садящееся солнце окрашивала дорогу в красный цвет…

**Конец.**

**A/N **Усе, конец. Но в моем больном воображении уже приобретают свои очертания главы продолжения сего печального и темного фика. Называться будет «Новый уровень».

Там действие переместится в Майами. Вы встретите всех своих любимых героев, кроме Райена, конечно, но я ведь сказала любимых ;-)


End file.
